Les Six Merlettes d'Or
by Rieval
Summary: Après la chasse au molosse dans les landes du Dortmoor, Sherlock et John se lancent à la poursuite d'une autre créature de légende : un vampire. Mais peut-être que ce qui se cache dans le Sussex est encore plus terrifiant. GEN. Inspirée de la Nouvelle d'ACD, Le Vampire du Sussex.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Les six Merlettes d'Or_ (1)

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : GEN. Amitié. Humour. Juste après l'épisode 2 de la saison 2, « Les Chiens de Baskerville ».

**Source** : fic inspirée (toujours très, très librement) de la nouvelle d'ACD « Le Vampire du Sussex » parue en 1924 dans le recueil « Les archives de Sherlock Holmes » (2). Merci à Glasgow et Apple qui ont suggéré cette nouvelle.

**Warnings** : beware of ze gros mots here and there my darlings.

**Résumé : ** après la chasse au molosse dans les landes du Dortmoor, Sherlock et John se lancent à la poursuite d'une autre créature de légende : un vampire. Mais peut-être que ce qui se cache dans le Sussex est encore plus terrifiant. GEN.

**Disclaimer** : not mine !

* * *

Greg Lestrade était un dur-à-cuire. Un vétéran de NSY avec près de vingt ans d'ancienneté derrière lui et des centaines d'affaires résolues. Il avait grimpé tous les échelons de cette honorable « maison » et ce avec les honneurs. Et puis, quelque chose de terrible lui était arrivé …

… il avait rencontré Sherlock Holmes.

Franchement, lorsqu'il revenait sur cet instant, il y avait de cela presque six ans maintenant, il se souvenait juste d'un gringalet tout en jambe, pâle comme le mort qui se trouvait au sol et pas franchement plus frais.

Greg avait été à deux doigts de l'embarquer comme témoin. Et puis le junkie – oui, Greg pouvait les reconnaître à des lieues à la ronde : teint pâle, pupilles dilatées et cet état de pâleur extrême, comme si la mort leur avait déjà mis le grappin dessus – s'était mis à parler, une voix rauque et profonde de baryton. Et Greg avait sorti immédiatement ses menottes, prêt à embarquer l'inconnu mais comme meurtrier cette fois.

Comment expliquer qu'il en sache autant sur le mort et sur la manière dont le pauvre type avait été tué s'il n'était pas l'auteur du crime ?

Sauf que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un meurtrier. « Pas encore … » murmura une petite voix féminine dans sa tête.

« Oh, la ferme Donovan, répondit-il automatiquement ce qui était ridicule puisque Sally Donovan n'était pas avec lui. Et pour cause … le sergent avait clairement juré, en grinçant des dents, que la prochaine fois qu'elle approcherait le 221 B Baker Street ce serait « pour y procéder à une arrestation » et Greg n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander de qui elle parlait.

Son compagnon d'infortune émit un petit grognement indistinct et Greg ajusta sa prise autour de sa taille. Il glissait tout le temps, pas étonnant : ils étaient tous les deux trempés.

- Saleté d'orage de merde, grommela Greg. Même le court trajet entre sa voiture et la porte du 221 B avait suffi pour qu'ils soient tous les deux complètement rincés.

Ou en était-il ? Ah, oui. Il était un Inspecteur de NSY, plusieurs fois décoré et non, il n'avait pas, mais alors absolument pas peur de Sherlock Holmes.

« Vous devriez », chuchota une fois encore la voix traitresse dans sa pauvre tête. « C'est un psychopathe et vous savez très bien que tôt ou tard, il commettra l'irréparable et c'est VOUS qui serez tenu pour responsable de -»

- LA. FERME ! Cria-t-il, regrettant immédiatement sa décision lorsque de la lumière apparut sous la porte du 221 A.

Là, c'était sûr : Sherlock Holmes allait le tuer. Donovan allait enfin pouvoir faire l'arrestation dont elle rêvait depuis des années. Il avait _réveillé_ Mme Hudson ! Et il avait vu de près ce qui arrivait si on touchait à un seul des cheveux de la vieille dame. De très, très près …

- Inspecteur Lestrade ? S'enquit une petite voix chevrotante.

Greg, qui avait juste réussi à monter les trois premières marches de l'escalier, soupira et fit volte-face.

- Euh, Mme Hudson, tout va bien, il est, euh, fort tard, vous devriez retourner vous coucher, je m'occu-

Mais la logeuse, emmitouflée dans sa chemise de nuit, poussa un petit cri en reconnaissant l'identité de celui qui se trouvait, pour le moment, complètement et irrémédiablement …

- JOHN ? Est-ce qu'il est … Demanda Mme Hudson.

- _HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_ ! S'exclama soudain John. Mme Hutchinson, non, Horton, non. C'est pas ça non plus, gloussa John. J'arrive pas à trouver son nom, Greg. _GREEEEEEG_ ! J'ai perdu le nom de Mme Hudson, j'ai du le laisser tomber quelque part. Il faut que je le retrouve … Ou, non, meilleure super bonne géniale idée : on va demander à Sherlock. Le gloussement s'intensifia. C'est un détective, il le retrouvera. J'espère qu'il s'est pas fait mal en tombant, pauvre, pauvre petit nom …

Et avec ça, John se pencha en avant et faillit les faire tomber tous les deux.

Mains sur les hanches, Mme Hudson lança un regard mauvais à Greg.

Ok, peut-être que ce n'était pas Sherlock qui allait le tuer en fin de compte pour ramener John Watson en, disons, pas aussi bon état que quand on lui avait « prêté » à tout le moins que lorsqu'ils étaient partis tous les deux de NSY en fin d'après-midi. D'autant que la vieille dame tenait à la main une espèce de massue, du genre de celle que l'on pourrait trouver dans les musées d'art primitif. Lourde et massive. Sauf que là, elle était cachée dans les replis d'une robe de chambre rose et froufroutante.

Ok. Là c'était sûr : Donovan avait tort, c'était TOUS les occupants de cette maison qui étaient des psychopathes … même si l'un d'eux était pour le moment complètement ...

- Drogué ? Dit Mme Hudson qui s'était agenouillé près de John et examinait son visage. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ? Tous ces bleus et … des _béquilles_ ?

Greg poussa un soupir.

- … oh, mon pauvre, pauvre petit, roucoulait Mme Hudson.

- Mme Hudschon, j'ai perdu votre nom mais Shréddy, non, Shercroyd … OH NON ! J'AI AUSSI PERDU LE NOM DE SHERLOCK ! Hurla John qui venait de se mettre à quatre pattes dans l'escalier … qui s'illumina brusquement, une voix de basse que Greg ne connaissait que trop bien se joignant aux cris de John.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ! Hurla Sherlock. »

Yep, ça y'était : c'était la fin du brillant et intrépide Inspecteur Lestrade.

Il aurait du suivre les conseils de sa mère.

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un dentiste dans la famille.

* * *

« … et donc, si je résume, dit Sherlock qui fixait Greg (qui était assis sur une chaise de bureau. Pas sur un des deux fauteuils confortables se trouvant dans la pièce, non, sur une FOUTUE chaise en bois ! Comme un vulgaire criminel dans une salle d'interrogation). John est -

- … toujours pas retrouvé, grommela ce dernier qui était allongé sur le sofa, Mme Hudson assise près de lui, un gant mouillé à la main jouant à l'infirmière (Greg se demanda un moment ce qu'elle avait pu faire de sa massue). J'lai laissé tomber, boum et ça a du lui faire mal …

Sherlock soupira et reprit :

- John est sous l'effet d'un analgésique. Certainement à base de codéine vu son état, alors que VOUS savez pertinemment, Lestrade, l'effet que la méthylmorphine a sur son organisme, surtout mêlé à un myorelaxant.

- … oh. Oh, oh, oh ! IDEE ! Cria John. On pourrait lui donner un myco, un molo, un truc relaxant aussi quant on l'aura trouvé. Il tapota gentiment la main de sa logeuse. Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Hudson, je suis médecin, je sais ce que je fais.

- Ca, j'en doute, grogna Sherlock puisque tu laisses quelqu'un t'administrer un produit pour lequel tu sais que tu as une intolérance sévère.

John cligna un moment des yeux et fixa longuement Sherlock.

- Non, dit-il très sérieusement, sourcil froncé, pas pour toi. Si on retrouve ton nom, pas de drogue. Surtout pas de drogue. _Promis_ ?

La voix de John avait pris un ton suppliant et Greg se sentit soudain, très, très mal à l'aise. Et pas parce qu'il était assis sur une chaise inconfortable et que Sherlock Holmes allait le tuer (il laisserait le corps bien en vue pour qu'Anderson puisse être celui qui le trouve, l'humiliation suprême). Non, il était mal à l'aise parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu ce ton dans la voix de John.

De la peur. Le genre de peur viscérale qui vous prend aux tripes et vous tord les boyaux. Terrifiante et destructrice.

John Haymish Watson était un dur de dur, la fine fleur de l'armée de sa Majesté. Et Greg ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu avoir « peur ». Du moins, jamais comme « ça ».

Il fallait sacrément en avoir dans le pantalon pour vivre avec Sherlock Holmes ! Ou avec une logeuse qui cachait des armes contondantes sur sa personne.

Ce qui suivit termina de complètement déboussoler Greg.

Sherlock s'agenouilla devant le sofa, prit la main que John lui tendait et lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, pas le genre de ceux qu'il réservait généralement aux petites gens de NSY. Ou d'ailleurs. Non. Un sourire franc, chaleureux et …

Oh, Mon Dieu ! Lui aussi devait avoir un problème mental s'il mettait « chaleureux » dans la même phrase que « Sherlock Holmes ».

- John. John, regarde-moi.

Et John leva les yeux vers son co-locataire. Des yeux pas super éveillé, pensa Greg.

- Pas de drogue.

- Promis ? Murmura John.

- Promis, répondit juste Sherlock. Mme Hudson, voulez-vous accompagner John dans sa chambre … oh, et vérifiez que son arme est bien dans le petit coffre prévu à cet effet. Nous ne voudrions pas, vu son état, qu'il arrive un regrettable accident. Voici la clé.

Mme Hudson fronça les sourcils.

- Sherlock ! Ou avez-vous trouvé cette clé ? John l'avait pourtant cachée, ça j'en suis certaine, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé … mon mur ne résistera pas à une nouvelle agression.

- Oui, répondit Sherlock, et c'est exactement pour ça que vous allez vérifier que son arme est bien rangé dans le coffre et me rendre la clé après bien entendu.

Il aida la vieille dame à relever John (qui continuait à délirer sur ce qui était arrivé à leur nom respectif, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre sans réellement se poser).

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis du salon, Sherlock se tourna vers Greg,

Houlà.

Le regard était noir et le visage fermé, envolé le petite sourire gentil. En même temps, Greg trouva ça plutôt rassurant. Il savait (à peu près) gérer un Sherlock, disons dans son état _normal_, c'est-à-dire arrogant, prétentieux et franchement désagréable. Cette version _vulnérable_ c'était comme un voyage en terrain inconnu. Franchement terrifiant.

- Rugby ? Grogna Sherlock. Il s'est fait _ça_ en jouant au rugby ?!

Greg soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

NSY avait une équipe depuis longtemps et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que John, en sa qualité de « consultant honoraire » du Yard, la rejoigne. C'était du sérieux. Ils avaient même un tournoi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus officiel. Ce soir, ils avaient joué contre l'équipe médico-légale de St Bart's. Et ils avaient été géniaux ! Ils avaient gagné ! Trop. Fort. Enfin, sauf pour le petit « incident » qui les avaient conduits, John et lui, à l'infirmerie. Une sacrée mêlée ! Greg sourit en se rappelant l'épisode. Il surprit le sourcil froncé de Sherlock et se ressaisit :

- Euh, oui.

- Humpf, répondit Sherlock en reprenant sa place dans son fauteuil. Le _sport, _lâcha t-il sur un air dégoûté. Je rejoindrai Winston Churchill sur ce point, le secret de la longévité : pas de sport (3).

Greg soupira :

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus, grogna t-il.

La fatigue se faisait sentir et il aimerait bien rentrer chez lui, prendre un bon bain chaud et se glisser dans son lit douillet.

- C'est juste un petit incident, reprit-il, et –

- Un « petit » incident ? L'interrompit Sherlock. Et les béquilles, c'est pour quoi ? Simple _décoration_ sans doute Inspecteur.

Ouch, coup bas.

- Ok, ok, capitula Greg, c'est une entorse. Dans le feu de l'action les gars y sont peut-être allés un peu fort. Je crois qu'ils voient John un peu comme un _traitre_. C'est un ancien de St Bart's mais il joue contre son équipe. Avec Anderson en plus. La moitié de l'équipe de St Bart's déteste Anderson, soupira-t-il.

- Oh vraiment ? Je me demande bien pourquoi, répondit Sherlock sur un ton ironique ».

Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un « toc toc » frappé sur le chambranle de la porte leur fit tous les deux tourner la tête.

Un homme se tenait là.

* * *

Paupières plissées, pleinement concentré Sherlock dévisagea l'importun.

1,90, petite moustache blonde entretenue avec soin, athlétique et arborant une superbe entaille sur le front ainsi que deux petites marques très distinctes de crampons de chaussures de sport. Un rugbyman.

« Euh, votre logeuse m'a laissé entrer, balbutia l'inconnu, et elle m'a donné ça pour vous, monsieur Holmes.

Il tendit à Sherlock la petite clé du coffre où John rangeait son arme. Sherlock l'empocha.

- Entrez, dit-il dans un soupir. Je suis certain que vous pourrez échanger quelques croustillantes anecdotes sportives. Plus on est d'idiots … finit-il sotto voce.

- Sherlock l'admonesta Lestrade qui se leva pour accueillir l'homme. Désolé Docteur Ferguson, reprit-il, sale blessure que vous avez là.

L'homme, Ferguson, porta la main à son front.

- Ouais, quatre points de suture. Et réalisées par un type dont les dernières coutures réalisées sur une personne _vivante_ remonte à la fac. J'vous raconte pas le cauchemar. Je … j'étais passé pour prendre des nouvelles de Watson. Morrison n'y est pas allé de main morte avec la codéine à ce que j'ai compris et je voulais savoir comment il allait.

Lestrade ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais fut pris de court par Sherlock :

- Pas la peine d'insister, je déteste les menteurs. Bonsoir.

Puis il tourna délibérément le dos à un Ferguson médusé et se mit à feuilleter un journal médical qui traînait sur le bureau.

- Sherlock ! S'exclama Lestrade sur un ton indigné, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Docteur, je suis désolé, je –

- Oh, bon sang Lestrade, soupira Sherlock qui reposa bruyamment le journal, le bon _docteur_ Ferguson ici présent sait très bien que ce que je dis est vrai sinon pourquoi aurait-il attendu dans sa voiture tout ce temps ?

- Que … Quoi ?

Sherlock poussa un grognement d'impatience.

- Ses chaussures sont pleines de boue mais son trenchcoat est sec. Il n'a pas de parapluie. On peut en déduire qu'il est sorti de sa voiture – d'où la boue – pour ensuite y retourner s'asseoir. Pour attendre qu'il ne pleuve plus ? Ridicule. S'il était réellement inquiet pour John comme il le prétend, alors la pluie n'aurait pas eu beaucoup d'importance. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui est habitué à ces … comment appelez-vous ces prises ridicules sur le terrain Lestrade ?

- Des plaquages répondit Lestrade qui maintenant observait Ferguson avec méfiance.

- Oui, c'est ça. Quand on passe des heures à se rouler dans la boue, un peu de pluie c'est un détail, n'est-ce pas ? Non. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Et réfléchir à quoi juste en face de mon appartement, si ce n'est à un problème qu'il aimerait m'exposer ? Et donc, comme je disais, je n'apprécie pas beaucoup les menteurs et je suis très occupé.

Il rouvrit le journal qu'il plaça très ostensiblement, et bruyamment, devant son visage, faisant mine de lire.

- Il … il a raison inspecteur, annonça finalement Ferguson. Je suis désolé pour Watson et –

Le bruissement des feuilles du journal se fit à nouveau entendre, ainsi qu'un raclement de gorge dédaigneux.

- Ok, ok, finit par avouer Ferguson. _Non_, je ne suis pas désolé, en fait, je me fiche complètement de Watson, je le connais à peine ce type. Voilà, vous êtes satisfait !

- Pas vraiment non, répondit Lestrade qui était celui qui cette fois fixait Ferguson d'un air mauvais.

Il avait la ferme intention de montrer la sortie à ce malotru. Le toupet que pouvait avoir les gens ! S'il croyait que -

- Asseyez-vous docteur, lâcha soudain Sherlock.

Lestrade se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- QUOI ! Sherlock, vous n'allez quand même pas –

Sherlock se leva, ignora Lestrade et planta l'abominable chaise en bois en plein milieu du salon, invitant Ferguson d'un geste de la main à y prendre place. Il se planta devant la fenêtre, tournant le dos aux deux hommes.

- Puisque grâce à vos exploits de ce soir, nous allons être, John et moi, contraints à l'immobilisation pendant quelques temps, je suppose que je pourrais toujours m'aérer l'esprit avec une affaire … si elle est intéressante, bien entendu, dit-il en s'adressant à Ferguson.

- Je peux vous payer … et grassement ! Répliqua immédiatement ce dernier.

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent de dédain.

Aaaah, désolé mon gars, pensa Greg, faire miroiter des billets de banque est certainement le meilleur moyen de faire _fuir_ Sherlock Holmes.

- Je vous écoute, se contenta de répondre Sherlock d'une voix sèche.

C'était plutôt impressionnant de voir un gaillard approchant les deux mètres se trémousser sur une chaise, se dit Greg en observant Ferguson. L'homme était soudainement si nerveux que ses mains tremblaient. Ayant finalement rassemblé son courage, il se lança :

« Nous sommes tous médecins dans la famille, dit-il. Mon père et mon frère, Jake, sont pharmacologues comme mon grand-père avant eux. Et mon arrière-grand père était un explorateur. Il a passé pratiquement toute sa vie dans les forêts tropicales, notamment d'Amérique du Sud. C'était un pionnier de la pharmacologie naturelle, sa connaissance des propriétés naturelles des plantes lui a permis de se faire un nom dans cette discipline qui en était alors à ses balbutiements. Grand-père et lui ont fondé Muirhead Lab.

- Muirhead, répéta Greg. C'est un des plus importants laboratoires pharmaceutiques de Grande-Bretagne, non ?

- Oui, répondit Ferguson, et aussi une firme de biotechnologie.

- Et que s'est-il passé ? Demanda brusquement Sherlock.

- Il y a eu …une disparition, répondit Ferguson qui tripotait d'une manière inconsciente l'anneau qu'il portait à l'annulaire gauche.

Greg était crevé et le fauteuil de John lui faisait les yeux doux depuis qu'il était arrivé, il s'y installa donc et répéta :

- Une « disparition » ?

- Un de nos pharmaciens … Michael. Il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis presque une semaine maintenant. Il m'avait euh, contacté pour me faire part d'évènements qu'il trouvait étranges mais. Il soupira avant de reprendre. Mais je dois avouer de pas avoir traité ce qu'il me disait sérieusement.

- Combien de « pharmaciens » sont employés à Cheeseman ? L'interrompit Sherlock.

- Euh, je ne sais pas. Je ne fais pas partie de la firme. En fait, je suis le seul Ferguson à ne pas travailler sur le « vivant » (4), sans faire de vilain jeu de mot. Le « mouton noir » de la famille si vous voulez.

- Hummmm, je vois, mais vous avez certainement une petite idée, insista Sherlock.

- Cheeseman est la « tête pensante » de Muirhead, reprit Ferguson. Je dirais qu'on y emploie une quarantaine de pharmaciens et sans doute autant de médecins.

Greg, dont le mot « disparition » avait activé son mode Inspecteur de NSY, demanda :

- La disparition de ce Michael … ?

- Dodd, Michael Dodd, précisa Ferguson.

- Sa disparition a été rapportée à la police ?

- Oui, dès que j'ai su qu'il n'était pas venu travailler le lundi matin. Sa voiture était devant chez lui. La police n'a rien trouvé de suspect dans son appartement, ou dans la voiture. Il s'est juste … volatilisé.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous dire, ça, répondit Greg, mais ça arrive. Les disparitions ne sont pas toutes d'origine criminelle. Parfois, sous le coup du stress ou d'un problème personnel, les gens, euh, organisent leur disparition et –

- Hautement improbable, le coupa Sherlock sèchement, pas s'ils sont amants et jeunes mariés et, je suppose, ce que l'on pourrait appeler « heureux », ajouta t-il sur un ton chantonnant et vaguement moqueur.

Un lourd silence s'installa après cette annonce. Ferguson et Greg fixaient Sherlock comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils puis comprit et poussa un soupir bruyant. Il allait encore falloir qu'il explique ce qui était pourtant évident ! Il se tourna vers Greg qui, bouche ouverte en un O de surprise, avait tout du poisson sorti de l'eau :

- Près d'une centaine de médecins et de pharmaciens travaillent pour à Cheeseman mais il connait l'un d'eux par son _prénom_, alors qu'il reconnaît n'avoir aucun lien avec l'entreprise fondé par son grand-père, et il est celui qui a prévenu la police de la disparition. Sans mentionner l'alliance, flamboyante neuve, à son annulaire qu'il touche à chaque fois qu'il prononce son nom.

Tout ce que Greg trouva à répondre fut un pathétique :

- Sherlock, les personnes de mêmes sexes ne peuvent pas se marier en Grande-Bretagne.

Le froncement de sourcil de Sherlock s'accentua.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? Les homosexuels ne sont ni moins ni plus stupides que les hétérosexuels et –

- Non, non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'officiellement, les premiers mariages ne devraient être possibles qu'en 2014, sans doute pas avant l'été (5) et … mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !

Il se tourna vers Ferguson qui fixait toujours Sherlock.

- C'est vrai ? Vous et ce docteur Dodd, vous êtes … ensemble ?

Ferguson hocha la tête.

- Je vous l'ai dit … le mouton noir de la famille. Notre union est secrète. L'alliance … c'est juste pour marquer notre union civile mais oui, nous nous marierons dès que ce sera possible. Je ... je l'aime et ce n'est pas mon frère qui -

- Détail, le coupa Sherlock brusquement.

- Sherlock, gronda Greg.

- … de quoi vous a-t-il parlé que vous avez jugé étrange, mais non digne d'intérêt, reprit Sherlock.

Greg porta la main à ses yeux. Ce type était indécrottable, pensa t-il. Aussi subtil qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

- Euh, c'est … c'est vraiment ridicule. Digne d'un film de série B. Des cobayes disparus, puis réapparus, des fichiers qui auraient été ouverts alors qu'il était le seul à y avoir accès. Juste … vous savez, des incidents … des incidents ! Cria t-il, soudain. Nous avons les mêmes à la morgue, se calma t-il. Ca arrive lorsqu'il y a des semaines hectiques et que nous sommes tous sur les dents, nous faisons des … erreurs. Juste des erreurs …

Sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure.

- Vraiment ? Répondit froidement Sherlock avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement. Vous pouvez partir monsieur Ferguson. Envoyez-moi par courriel un récit condensé, mais précis, de tous ces « incidents », je verrai si le tout mérite mon attention. Bonsoir.

Se trouvant ainsi congédié, Ferguson se leva péniblement et sorti de l'appartement, sans un dernier regard pour ses occupants. Il n'y avait plus rien de l'imposant ailier de rugby contre lequel Greg avait combattu quelques heures plus tôt dans son allure.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ? Demanda Greg dès que Ferguson fut sorti. Je vais devoir avertir les gars dans le Sussex.

Sherlock qui avait pris son violon et s'était installé devant une des fenêtres ne lui répondit pas. Greg soupira et continua.

- Il a l'air affecté mais dans la plupart des cas de disparition, hors les fugues d'ado, c'est un proche qui est dans le coup.

Un air mélancolique emplit la pièce.

Greg secoua la tête.

- Bon, bah, je vais vous laisser.»

La musique changea pour un air plus rapide, presque enfiévré.

Greg poussa un dernier soupir et sortit du 221 B Baker Street.

Il y avait au moins une chose positive dans tous ça, pensa t-il en montant dans sa voiture : il était encore vivant.

* * *

John avait certain que sa tête allait éclater.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois alors que je n'ai même pas eu le plaisir de boire une seule goutte d'alcool, gémit-il.

Il était attablé dans le salon, sa pauvre tête posée sur ses bras, l'assiette de son petit déjeuner placée le plus loin possible de lui. Rien que l'odeur lui donnait la nausée. Et bien entendu, c'était ce matin là que choisissait le grand Sherlock Holmes, l'ascète des limiers de Londres, pour dévorer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main !

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre, lui répondit Sherlock qui lorgnait sur l'assiette abandonnée.

John soupira et poussa l'assiette vers son colocataire.

- Tu es un idiot, laissa tomber Sherlock après en avoir dévoré le contenu.

- Merci, marmonna John, tout à fait ce que j'ai envie d'entendre ce matin, vraiment.

- Tu es un _idiot_, réitéra Shelrock, non seulement parce ce que tu insistes pour faire partie de cette ridicule équipe de football et –

- De rugby, marmonna John. Equipe de rugby.

- … et, continua Sherlock, pour laisser des médecins _légistes_ te soigner. Comme si j'allais confier ma vie à quelqu'un comme … comme _Molly Hooper_ ! AH !

Ouais, ça n'avait peut-être pas été sa plus fine décision, pensa John, mais bon sang quel beau match ç'avait été !

John se leva et poussa un cri lorsqu'il posa le pied part terre.

- NOMDEDIEU DE … DE … de Screugneugneu, coassa John en en rasseyant lourdement.

- Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais : tu es un idiot dit Sherlock. Se mettre dans un état pareil juste pour courir après une petite balle ronde –

- Ovale, le ballon est ovale, grinça John tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il récupéra ses béquilles et, cahin-caha, alla dans la cuisine pour se servir un café. Noir et brûlant. Il pourrait peut-être même avoir un petit « accident » – avec des béquilles, c'est si vite arrivé – et laisser tomber son mug sur la chemise de haut-couturier d'un certain détective.

- … Ronde ou ovale, c'est vraiment la chose la plus stupide que tu aies pu faire, dit Sherlock et, il sourit à John, tu as envahi l'Afghanistan.

John sourit en repensant à leur première rencontre. Ok, la chemise Paul Smith l'avait échappé belle. Il était revenu dans le salon lorsqu'il entendit les pas de quelqu'un dans l'escalier. Quelqu'un qui avait l'air bigrement pressé.

- SHERLOCK ! Cria Greg en entrant dans l'appartement. Sherlock, j'ai besoin de vous. MAINTENANT.

- Oh, vraiment, et à quoi dois-je cet empressement soudain pour ma présence Inspecteur ?

- C'est Dodd, Michael Dodd. Il a été retrouvé.

- Dodd ? Demanda John. Qui est-ce -

- Mort, le coupa Sherlock.

- Mort, oui. Exsangue ! Complètement vidé de son sang le pauvre type. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, oui, nous avons aussi Ferguson.

- Ferguson ? Intervint une nouvelle fois John. Le docteur Ferguson l'ailier droit de St Bart's ?

- … ou plus exactement, continua Greg comme s'il n'avait pas entendu John, l'hôpital l'a. Il a été hospitalisé en urgence, trop tôt pour savoir s'il va s'en sortir. Il a lui aussi été vidé de son sang. Pas de traces d'infraction. Fenêtres closes. Pas une goutte de sang par terre ou … ou nulle part ailleurs. Un vrai casse-tête, grogna Greg en se grattant la base du cou. Je vois d'ici les gros titres de la presse à scandale : un vampire à Londres ! Bon alors, vous venez ? »

**A suivre …**

(1) Non m'sieur dame, la merlette n'est pas la femelle du merle, c'est une figure héraldique. La merlette représente un étrange petit oiseau de profil, sans bec ni patte, utilisé le plus souvent en nombre. Le royaume du Sussex où se déroule l'action de cette fic' (et de la nouvelle d'ACD) est parfois représentée par un blason de six merlettes d'or sur fond azur. Mais j'ai aussi choisi ce titre en raison de la signification symbolique des merlettes en art héraldique. Il y a plusieurs interprétations. Selon quelques auteurs, elles signifient les ennemis vaincus et défaits (si elles sont de gueules, elles représentent l'ennemi tué sur le champ de bataille si elles sont de sable, elles représentent l'ennemi dans la captivité). Selon d'autres, elles désignent les croisades (leur bec et leurs pattes coupées marquent les blessures qu'on y a reçues). « Croisades », ennemis vaincus … exactement ce que vont vivre nos héros préférés !

(2) Rober Ferguson, négociant en thé et ancien camarade de Rugby du docteur Watson, vient consulter Sherlock Holmes sur l'étrange drame familial qui le touche. Sa seconde femme, une péruvienne, a été surprise en train de mordre le cou de son fils, encore tout bébé. Elle a aussi battu sauvagement son fils ainé, âgé de quinze ans et né d'un premier mariage, Jack. Se pourrait-il qu'il abrite sous son toit un vampire ? Vous trouverez la nouvelle ici : http(point de suspension)(double slash)(trois w)(point)diogene(point)ch(slash)IMG(slash)pdf(slas h)conan(tiret du 8)doyle(tiret du 8)vampire(tiret du 8)du(tiret du 8)sussex(tiret du 8)im(point)pdf.

(3) On prête en effet à Winston Churchill la petite phrase suivante : « Le secret de ma longévité ? Des cigares, du whisky et pas de sport ». Il est mort à l'âge avancé de 91 ans mais d'une crise cardiaque, difficile de savoir s'il faut le prendre comme exemple.

(4) Si j'en crois wikipédia : « La pharmacologie est une discipline scientifique du vivant, subdivision de la biologie, qui étudie les mécanismes d'interactions entre une substance active et l'organisme dans lequel il évolue ».

(5) Le mariage « gay » a été légalisé le 17 juillet dernier en Grande Bretagne (très exactement pour l'Angleterre et le Pays de Galle) mais ne devrait être « opérationnel » qu'en 2014.


	2. Chapter 2

**La suite …**

« … mâle, caucasien, 28 ans – Oh ! Sherlock ! Et John … et Inspecteur Lestrade bafouilla Molly en voyant entrer (sans s'être au préalable annoncés, mais elle avait l'habitude) les trois hommes. Je terminais mon –

Sherlock claqua des doigts en sa direction. Elle rougit et posa le compte rendu entre ses mains puis elle se tourna vers John et Lestrade. Dès qu'il fut en possession du dossier, Sherlock se rendit près du corps les laissant seuls tous les trois.

- Nous doublons toujours nos rapports écrits avec des comptes-rendus audio, dit Molly nerveusement en éteignant son petit enregistreur. Ca peut être utile en cas de –

- Molly ! Cria Sherlock.

- Euh, je ferais mieux d'y aller, balbutia Molly, il, euh, il a besoin de moi. Oh, vous pouvez vous servir un café, je viens juste d'en faire, leur dit-elle avant de rejoindre Sherlock.

Greg secoua la tête en voyant la jeune femme se glisser aux côtés du détective, buvant ses paroles comme s'il était une espèce de « Dieu » vivant.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais ce qu'elle lui trouve, grommela t-il en se servant une bonne rasade de café chaud.

- Ah, le charme des Holmes, moqua gentiment John. Vous avez bien cédé à celui de Mycroft … C'est lui qui vous a demandé de jeter un petit coup d'œil à son frère dans le Dortmoor, non ?

- « Demandé » est un bien grand mot, soupira Greg. Il a contacté Bernard Howe (6) qui a contacté le divisionnaire en chef qui a contacté le sous divisionnaire qui a contacté le directeur de ma division qui m'a contacté pendant mes congés pour me dire que j'étais attendu fissa dans un bled paumé au fin fond de la Grande-Bretagne.

- Et bien, au moins _vous_, il ne vous kidnappe pas en pleine journée, rétorqua John.

- Yep, c'est un plus, je vous l'accorde, rit Greg. Vous voulez un café ?

- Volontiers, répondit John.

Il fit une grimace lorsqu'en se penchant pour récupérer le gobelet, il posa par inadvertance son pied blessé par terre.

- Bon sang John, asseyez-vous avant d'aggraver l'état de votre cheville. On a raison de dire que les médecins font les plus mauvais patients, grogna Greg dans sa tasse.

Ils burent tous les deux leur café en silence.

- Alors, il vous a mis au parfum ? Finit par demander Greg.

- Oui, rapidement, dans le taxi, répondit John. Curieux non ? Ce Dodd était sensé être dans le Sussex, lorsqu'il a disparu si j'ai bien compris.

- Ouais. Si on doit en croire les résultats médicaux préliminaires Dodd était mort depuis au moins deux jours. Et difficile de tirer des conclusions mais il se pourrait bien que le ou les personnes responsables soit proches, très proches de Ferguson. Du moins assez proches pour savoir que Dodd et lui étaient amants. Ou alors, ils ont un étrange sens de l'humour …

John fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites ça ?

- Leurs deux corps étaient étendus l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit de Ferguson, mains jointes. Très romantiques.

- Oui, si on excepte le fait qu'il y a eu exsanguination au préalable. Et vous en tirez quelle conclusion ? Demanda John.

- Je croyais que Sherlock vous avais exposé la situation ? Répondit Greg surpris.

John fit une petite grimace.

- Si la « situation » en question a quoi que ce soit à voir avec des sentiments ou des émotions, vous pouvez être certain qu'il l'a « effacée » de sa prodigieuse mémoire. Laissez-moi deviner : Ferguson et Dodd étaient amants ?

- Yep, et futurs jeunes mariés. Ils ont signé un partenariat civil il y à six mois de ça. Et autre petit détail _croustillant_ : leurs anneaux ont disparu. Cette affaire sent le drame familial à plein nez.

- Vous pensez à quoi ? Une sorte de vengeance ?

- Ouais, ou une punition. Pour ne pas être resté dans le droit chemin, ou une autre connerie dans le même genre. Ferguson nous a confié, à demi mot, que sa famille n'approuvait pas tellement ses choix _personnels_.

- Ca n'explique pas l'exsanguination.

- Et bien, j'ai une théorie là-dessus, annonça fièrement Greg. Vous voyez, sa famille ne lui en voulait pas seulement d'avoir choisi un « époux » et non une « épouse », mais aussi d'être devenu médecin légiste et non un chercheur en pharmacologie. Ils lui ont rendu la monnaie de sa pièce si je puis dire, en en faisant un cadavre intéressant à euh, à disséquer.

John haussa un sourcil qui disait clairement « non mais franchement, c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ? ».

Greg soupira.

- Oui, bon, c'est peut-être un peu tiré par les –

- Non, non, c'est vraiment excellent Inspecteur, dit Sherlock qui venait de les rejoindre.

John et Greg se tournèrent vers lui, arborant tous les deux un air stupéfait :

- Vous venez de dire que j'ai raison, j'ai bien entendu ?

- Sherlock, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Demandèrent simultanément les deux hommes.

* * *

Sherlock reposa le drap qui recouvrait le corps de Dodd. Intéressant, très intéressant même … voilà qui confirmait ce qu'il pensait depuis qu'il avait découvert le groupe sanguin de Dodd.

«Merci Molly, dit-il à la jeune femme.

Il sortit son Iphone de sa poche et ouvrit le site de la gare de Victoria. Le prochain train pour Brighton dans le Sussex était dans deux heures. De là, ils loueraient une voiture pour se rendre à Lamberley. Il y avait un gite au sud d'Horsham qui avait encore des chambres de disponibles. Parfait.

Sherlock posa le dossier de l'autopsie sur la table, renoua son écharpe et releva les pans du col de son manteau. Il arriva près de John et de Lestrade, juste pour entendre « l'extravagante » explication échafaudée par ce qui était sensé être la fine fleur de NSY. Il ne put s'empêcher une répartie ironique. Ce qui lui valu deux paires d'yeux écarquillés.

- Oui et oui, répondit-il aux deux hommes qui le fixaient comme s'il était indisposé. Ou devenu subitement fou. Oui John, expliqua t-il, je vais parfaitement bien. Je ne suis pas celui qui _claudique_ misérablement sur ses béquilles et qui cette nuit a réveillé tout Baker Street en hurlant « Eurékâ, je les ai enfin retrouvés ! ».

Cette remarque fit sourire Lestrade mais son sourire se figea lorsque Sherlock ajouta :

- … et oui, vous avez raison Inspecteur. Vous avez pris les _mauvais_ indices et ils vous ont tout naturellement conduit à la _mauvaise_ conclusion, ce que cherchaient bien évidemment les auteurs de ce double crime …

Greg soupira et leva la main en un signe évident de reddition.

- Ok, ok … c'était trop beau pour être vrai marmonna t-il, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

- Tout, répondit laconiquement Sherlock. John, le prochain train pour Brighton part dans deux heures, nous aurons juste le temps de –

- Minute Sherlock, dit Lestrade, pas question que vous partiez enquêter en solo sur cette af-

Cette fois, c'est l'arrivée de Sally Donovan, suivie de près par celle d'Anderson, qui les interrompit.

- Monsieur, demanda Sally à son supérieur, lèvres pincées comme à l'accoutumée lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce que Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Pas étonnant qu'il y ait eu des fuites dans la presse. « Un vampire dans Londres » ! Voilà les gros titres des tabloïds de ce matin. C'est forcément _lui_ qui a fait ça pour nous ridiculiser comme dans l'affaire des suicides en série, s'indigna Anderson.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de la presse pour que vous ayez l'air ridicule Anderson annonça Sherlock. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de … de _vampire_ ? C'est la seconde fois que vous y faites allusion.

Il reprit le dossier de l'autopsie et le feuilleta rapidement.

- ... une pathologie « exotique », marmonna t-il. Dodd était d'origine réunionnaise, peut-être qu'en plus de – _quoi_ ?

Tout le monde le fixait, l'air ébahi. C'est Donovan qui rompit le silence :

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un … _vampire_ ?

Puis elle éclata de rire. Anderson lui, ricana bêtement (ce qui, pensa Sherlock, n'était pas très éloigné de son état naturel et lui donnait vaguement l'air d'une hyène. Encore que les hyènes avaient une place importante dans l'éco système, et qu'on ne pouvait guère en dire autant d'Anderson).

John agrippa le bras de Sherlock juste au moment où ce dernier avait décidé de demander à Donovan pourquoi elle portait une chemise qui ressemblait autant à une chemise d'« homme » (comme l'indiquait le fait qu'elle ait plusieurs fois replié les poignets) ce qui n'était pas un mystère bien difficile à résoudre puisque les chevelures de Donovan et de cet idiot d'Anderson sentaient toutes les deux le même shampoing (c'était vraiment une pitié de devoir utiliser son étude sur les parfums pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que la vie « amoureuse » – et il utilisait ce terme avec largesse – d'Anderson).

- Désolé, nous devons y aller, un train à prendre ! Cria John.

Ils sortirent de la morgue laissant derrière eux une Sally au bord de l'apoplexie et un Anderson qui, mains plantées dans ses poches, semblaient aux anges. Lestrade souriait tout aussi stupidement.

- Greg, lança John à l'inspecteur, je vous appelle dès que nous avons du nouveau, c'est promis, puis il se tourna vers Sherlock. Allez, Buffy, lui dit-il, on y va …

- Passez le bonjour à Angel pour moi si vous le croisez dans le Sussex ! Leur lança Greg toujours tout sourire.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Buffy ? Angel ? Décidément, les gens étaient vraiment tous des idiots.

* * *

« ….du plus haut ridicule, John ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces … ces _fariboles_ ! Des morts vivants. Superstitions et folklore que tout cela. Pas étonnant que les gens soient aussi ineptes avec le cerveau rempli de toutes ces fadaises.

Sherlock lança le livre que John lui avait acheté juste avant qu'ils ne rentrent à Baker Street, sur le bureau, et se laissa tomber dramatiquement sur le sofa avec un soupir digne de la grande tragédienne Sarah Bernhardt.

John posa leurs sacs de voyages par terre et soupira à son tour. Depuis qu'il connaissait Sherlock, il se demandait souvent s'il n'avait pas développé un problème d'aérophagie puisqu'il passait son temps à pousser des soupirs. Il récupéra le malheureux ouvrage, « Histoire des Vampires, autopsie d'un mythe » (7), qui avait atterri sur la tranche et le posa correctement sur le bureau.

- Claude Lecouteux est un médiéviste connu et reconnu Sherlock. Et, le « folklore » constitue aussi une source d'études des comportements humains …

… cette remarque lui valut un regard sceptique de la part de sa « tragédienne ». Sherlock y ajouta un petit geste élégant de la main qui vouait clairement dire : « Bah ! Qui s'intéresse aux Humains ou à leur comportement ? »

- Il manque clairement des informations dans cet ouvrage annonça t-il soudain.

Le ton sur lequel il fit cette annonce disait clairement ce qu'il pensait de l'enseignement universitaire actuel.

- _Hummm_, vraiment, marmonna John qui enfilait sa veste tout en essayant de ne pas poser le pied par terre, béquilles périlleusement posées contre ses jambes.

- Oui, affirma Sherlock, sur un ton péremptoire.

Il se leva et prit son manteau. Tout en maugréant, il passa le Belstaf :

- Rien sur cette Buffy ou cet Angel. Et dire que l'on confie le cerveau de la future élite de la nation à des gens qui ne sont même pas capables d'aller au bout de leur démonstration. Lamentable.

Oups, pensa John.

Dans le taxi qui les avait ramenés à Baker Street, John avait expliqué à Sherlock _qui_ était Buffy et Angel sauf qu'il avait, volontairement, omis de préciser qu'il s'agissait de personnages imaginaires. Franchement, il avait encore un sacré mal de crane après sa petite expérience avec la codéine et il ne s'était pas senti le courage de se lancer dans une explication sur l'univers de Joss Whedon (et peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas avouer n'avoir manqué _aucun_ des épisodes des deux séries, même déployé en Afghanistan).

- Euh, oui, et bien, personne n'est parfait, répondit-il un peu sèchement. Et nous allons rater le train si nous ne nous dépêchons pas. »

Sherlock, surprit par la réaction de John, fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt, au grand soulagement de John.

* * *

« Ah ! Odley's Court. Nous y sommes … John. _John_ !

John cligna des yeux et bailla. Où est-ce qu'il était ? Ah, oui, dans le Sussex. Génial. Tout ce qui lui fallait, une virée sur la côte avec des béquilles. Et apparemment, un vampire.

- John, tu es sûr que ça va ?

John leva les yeux vers Sherlock. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête pour que Sherlock, sociopathe auto-proclamé, _montre_ de l'inquiétude. John esquissa un sourire.

- Oui, oui. C'est juste un petit coup de fatigue. Mais, hey, nous sommes dans ce bon vieux Sussex ! Un bon bol d'air frais va me requinquer en un rien de temps tu vas voir.

Sherlock serra la main sur le volant, ses articulations blanchies par la pression.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu participes à un de ces … un de ces jeux _barbares_, grinça t-il.

John émit un grognement.

- Sherlock, si on pouvait éviter le mélodrame. C'est une entorse pas une amputation. Ok, c'est douloureux, je te l'accorde, mais –

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir puis sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière derrière lui.

John posa la nuque sur le repose-tête et ferma les yeux.

Et compta jusqu'à sept.

Trois fois.

P-A-T-I-E-N-C-E. C'était le maître mot si on voulait vivre avec Sherlock Holmes. Et surtout avec ses émotions. Sherlock pouvait passer des jours à vous ignorer et brusquement, vous deveniez le centre de son univers. Et il ne prenait pas franchement très bien que ce soit _vous_ qui l'ignoriez, lui ou ses conseils.

John sortit de la voiture (une monstruosité rutilante équipée de ce qui ressemblait fort à un pare buffle. Intéressant ce séjour dans la campagne anglaise : visitez le Sussex, découvrez ses buffles, ses vampires !) et clopina sur ses béquilles jusqu'au coffre.

Sherlock était inquiet pour la santé de John et du coup TADA ! Qui devait sortir les bagages du coffre avec des béquilles ? Yep. Et donc : P-A-T-I-E-N-C-E.

- Oh ! Attendez monsieur, je vais le faire ! HEY, MONSIEUR !

John se tourna vers le gamin qui avait parlé. Ou plus exactement _crié_. Agé d'une dizaine d'années, il était vêtu d'un blazer bleu et d'un pantalon en flanelle gris. Un petit écusson rouge ornait sa poitrine. John sourit. Il devait sortir de l'école.

- Et bien merci, ce n'est pas de refus, répondit John.

Le gamin prit les deux sacs et tout sourire, les porta à l'intérieur du « Bed and Breakfast ». John lui donna un billet de cinq livres.

- Oh, merci monsieur ! Bonne journée !

- Tommy ! s'indigna la femme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir. Un petit badge annonçait son prénom : Lilly. Rend immédiatement ce billet à –

- Mais maman …

- Tommy. Tout de suite.

Tommy soupira et se tourna vers John, billet tendu.

- Oh, non, il l'a mérité. Ces sacs ne sont pas si légers que ça et il semblerait que de toute manière, je doive encore faire appel à ce jeune homme pour les porter dans nos chambres (il jeta un regard au superbe escalier en bois. Yep, ça allait être un bonheur de monter ça). J'ai, je veux dire, _nous_ avons une réservation pour deux chambres. Au nom de Holmes et Watson.

Une petite grimace crispée apparut sur le visage de Lilly.

- Ah, vous êtes ensemble ? Votre _ami_ est déjà dans la suite. Tommy va vous y emmener.

- La suite ?

- Oui, il a insisté pour que vous ne soyez pas à l'étage. Et quand je dis insister … il semblait connaître l'état de mes réservations et le nombre de chambres mieux que moi !

- Complètement dingue, ajouta Tommy, sur un ton admiratif. »

Ah. Le charme du grand Sherlock Holmes avait encore frappé. Du moins sur le gamin, pour la mère, c'était plutôt raté si John devait en juger au regard noir qu'elle ne cessait de glisser en sa direction.

Il vérifia sa montre. Yep, arrivés depuis moins de trente minutes dans le Sussex et déjà des «amis». Et ils n'avaient pas encore commencé leur enquête, ça promettait.

* * *

« Merci Tommy, dit John au jeune garçon qui venait de poser les sacs devant la porte de la fameuse suite.

- De rien monsieur Watson, bonne installation !

John regarda le gamin détaler et toqua à la porte de la chambre … non, de la suite. Nuptiale vraisemblablement. Si jamais Greg avait vent de ça, sa réputation était fichue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Tout le monde croyait qu'ils étaient un couple, Sherlock et lui, alors, un indice » de plus ou de moins …

Pas de réponse.

John entra. Un lit immense se trouvait au beau milieu de la pièce. Un King size. Et dessus, un nombre impressionnant de coussins. En velours mauve. Charmant. Sherlock était assis à un secrétaire et tapotait sur son Iphone. John s'assis sur le lit. Il rebondit un peu dessus. Qualité supérieure : la garantie ultime des nuits « sportives » de jeunes mariés.

- John, annonça Sherlock sans lever les yeux de son téléphone, pas la peine d'enlever ta veste, nous avons rendez-vous dans moins de vingt minutes avec la porte parole de Muirhead Lab.

John ne l'écouta pas et s'allongea sur le lit. Hum, vraiment très, très confortable.

- Il n'y a qu'un lit, dit-il.

- _Hummmmoui_, de toute manière je ne compte pas dormir, tu oublies que nous sommes sur une affaire.

John ferma les yeux. Il y eu un déplacement d'air près de lui. Yeux toujours clos, il sourit. Il pariait sa pension du mois qu'il s'agissait de l'air déplacé par les pans d'un certain manteau en laine.

- John …

John rouvrit les yeux. Au pied du lit, Sherlock le fixait. Le ton de sa voix était de nouveau empreint d'inquiétude.

- Est-ce que tu es certain que tu es –

- Ne dis donc pas de bêtise, bien entendu que je suis d'attaque.

Sherlock lui sourit, yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Parfait ! Vite John, pas une minute à perdre ! »

* * *

Remonté dans la voiture, John attachait sa ceinture et se tourna vers Sherlock :

« Comment as-tu décroché un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un de chez Muirhead ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait passer pour Lestrade. Tu lui as _encore_ piqué sa carte professionnelle ?

Le sourire de Sherlock s'élargit.

- Non, mieux que ça …

Il sortit de la poche de sa veste une petite carte laminée que John reconnut aussitôt.

- Mycroft. C'est la carte d'accès de Mycroft ! Je croyais qu'il t'avait obligé à lui rendre après Baskerville ?

Quittant momentanément la route des yeux, Sherlock fixa John, sourcil froncé.

- Oh. Je vois dit John. Et quand lui as-tu « emprunté » celle-ci ?

- La semaine dernière lorsqu'il est venu pour l'anniversaire de Mme Hudson. Apparemment, le gâteau au chocolat a exercé sur lui un attrait irrésistible. Je crois que c'est la seconde part qui l'a, disons, _distrait_.

- Ah. La part de gâteau avec la chantilly et la petite cerise confite, celle qui tu lui as, avec ta légendaire tendresse de petit frère bienveillant, servie ?

Sherlock sourit.

- Celle-là même. Je ne cesse de lui dire que la gourmandise causera sa perte … mais est-ce qu'il m'écoute ? Quoiqu'il en soit, cette carte est encore plus intéressante que la précédente. Si je dois en croire son décryptage, elle assure l'accès dans la plupart des sites ultra secrets de notre belle nation. Et de quelques autres aussi.

- Hum, et l'accès à des multinationales, précisa John qui faisait tourner la carte dans sa main.

- Economie et politique sont étroitement liés, John. Rien de bien étonnant à ça. Ah, nous y sommes : Cheeseman. »

* * *

Cheeseman était une superbe maison de type élisabéthain (8) entouré de jardins. Derrière la bâtisse d'origine se trouvait un autre bâtiment, pratiquement entièrement édifié en verre et abritant le siège social de Muirhead Lab.

Sherlock, avec son assurance habituelle, se présenta à l'accueil et donna son nom ainsi que celui de John. Une hôtesse les fit attendre dans le salon de ce qui devait certainement être les V.I.P. Des photos de la famille Ferguson (certaines en noir et blanc, datant de la fin du XIXème siècle, d'autres plus récentes) serrant la min à diverses célébrités du monde scientifique, économique et politique ornaient les murs. Un plateau offrant rafraichissement et petits gâteaux les y attendaient. John ne se fit pas prier et se servit un thé. L'arôme – un jasmin – lui fit pousser un petit soupir de contentement.

Comme à son habitude, le regard de Sherlock fit le tour de la pièce, cataloguant et certainement analysant tout ce qu'il voyait, archivant ce qui pouvait être utilise à leur enquête. Il prit un des magazines présentant Muirhead Lab et se mit à le feuilleter. C'était le genre avec des photos sur papier glacé, sourires figés de pharmaciens présentant leur découverte page après page, le tout entrecoupé de diagrammes et de camemberts colorés. Très impressionnant.

John s'installa dans l'un des larges fauteuils en cuir et sortit un petit flacon de sa veste. Il allait le déboucher lorsque Sherlock lui arracha pratiquement des mains.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en découvrant le contenu du flacon.

- De la codéine ? De la _CODEINE_ ! Et dire que c'est moi qui suit labellisé « malade mental ».

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix.

- Sherlock, ma petite réaction d'hier soir est due à une surdose pas à la molécule elle-même, commença à expliquer John. Là, où la plupart des gens prennent de la codéine pour soigner une simple toux, sur moi, elle a l'effet de … et bien d'un opiacé moyennement dosé. Je suis médecin, je te rappelle, s'il y avait le moindre dan -

- Bien, parfait, tout est dit dans ce cas, l'interrompit brusquement Sherlock en lui rendant le flacon. Après tout, je ne suis pas médecin, juste ton … _ami_. Pourquoi m'écouterais-tu ?

Ouch. Double et triple ouch même. Coup bas. Mais mérité. Après tout, il avait sorti à peu près la même chose à Sherlock lors de leur petite virée dans le Dortmoor.

- Sherlock, je vais juste en prendre une très légère dose –

- Ou nous pouvons vous proposer un autre analgésique, naturel et complètement non allergénique, fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Sherlock, bien entendu, fut le premier à réagir.

- Mme Jake Ferguson je présume ? Demanda t-il d'une voix sèche à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant la porte du salon.

- Dolores Ferguson si vous voulez bien. Je ne comprendrai jamais cette habitude d'appeler les femmes mariées du prénom de leur conjoint. Héritage victorien je suppose et vous êtes … ?

- Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, et mon assistant, le docteur John Watson.

Dolores Ferguson était une très belle femme. Elle portait une robe noire fluide que John était certain d'avoir vu dans un des magazines de Mme Hudson. Ce devait être un article de grand couturier. Ses cheveux sombres et bouclés cascadaient sur son dos et John se demanda combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour obtenir un tel effet. Une paire d'yeux noirs et perçants fixaient Sherlock et le rouge carmin posé sur ses lèvres n'était pas sans rappeler la couleur du sang. Comme un vampire après un petit repas … Gah ! John secoua la tête. Il n'aurait pas du parcourir ce foutu bouquin pendant leur voyage. Elle avait aussi un petit accent hispanique. Espagnole ? Ou bien Amérique du Sud.

- Un médecin … intéressant dit Dolores. Seriez-vous de ceux qui confirment le terrible dicton selon lequel les médecins font les pires patients, docteur Watson ?

Un petit rictus échappa à Sherlock à cette question. John se racla la gorge, embarrassé :

- Euh, oui, enfin non … c'est juste une petite réaction, rien de bien grave.

- Je vous renouvelle ma proposition, lui répondit Dolores qui s'était approchée d'un petit meuble antique oriental. Ledit meuble abritait apparemment un mini bar. La jeune femme se servie un verre de vin blanc. Nos équipes ont développé des molécules très efficaces, reprit-elle, et toutes tirées des bienfaits de la nature. Mais nous avons aussi du paracétamol si vous le souhaitez, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

- Ahem, non, merci, euh, nous ne voudrions pas vous faire perdre votre temps …

- Dans ce cas … nous pouvons passer à l'objet de votre visite.

Elle les invita à s'asseoir autour de la table.

- La visite d'un éminent représentant du Foreign Office n'est pas chose fréquente, dit Dolores tout en sirotant son verre.

- L'attaque brutale de votre beau-frère pourrait être liée à une tentative pour déstabiliser votre entreprise, l'interrompit Sherlock. Un des fleurons de la Grande-Bretagne. Le Foreign Office prend le « terrorisme » économique très au sérieux, Mme Ferguson.

- Hum. Je crois que dans l'affaire présente, le Foreign Office devrait revoir ses … _sources_, monsieur Holmes. Pas besoin d'aller chercher hors de nos belles frontières pour trouver le coupable.

- Vous … vous savez qui a essayé de tuer votre beau-frère ? Interrogea John.

Dolores lui sourit.

- Comme la police, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un membre de la famille.

- Ce qui vous inclus dans la liste des suspects, Mme Ferguson, fit remarquer Sherlock.

- Bien sûr ! Rit-elle. Je déteste Jacques. Il est si … _médiocre_. Saviez-vous qu'il a raté trois fois son examen d'entrée en fac de médecine ? Franchement, il est heureux qu'il ait décidé de se consacrer à la pathologie légale, je n'ose imaginer le nombre de procès pour fautes professionnelles auxquels nous aurions du faire face s'il avait travaillé sur des personnes vivantes !

John qui avait ouvert son petit calepin et prenait, comme à l'accoutumée, des notes, fronça les sourcils : Jake et Jacques ?! On ne pouvait pas dire que les parents des Ferguson aient eu un grand sens de l'imagination. Il sourit et leva la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la pièce était devenue silencieuse.

Comme si elle lisait dans son esprit (et non, non et non, il ne croyait pas qu'elle était un vampire, bon sang !), Dolores précisa :

- Et oui, des triplés docteur Watson : Jake, Jacques et Jacqueline. Il y avait apparemment un quatrième fœtus mais il n'a pas survécu … ce qui est heureux, imaginez le désarroi de Robert Ferguson, incapable de donner un prénom _digne_ des Ferguson à toute sa progéniture.

Le portable de Sherlock choisit ce moment précis pour sonner. Sherlock lut le message et, ignorant Dolores Ferguson, se tourna vers John :

- Lestrade. Jacques Ferguson est mort il y a une heure.

John hocha la tête. Il était étonnant qu'il ait survécu aussi longtemps après un tel choc hypovolémique.

Sherlock se tourna vers Dolores Ferguson qui, à l'annonce de la mort de son beau-frère avait légèrement pâli.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire sur quoi Muirhead Lab travaille en ce moment ? Votre époux est à la tête de l'équipe de recherches si je dois en croire ceci.

Il agitait le magazine sous le nez de Dolores. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la jeune se recompose un sourire crispé, entre dédain et blasement.

- Jake a développé une nouvelle passion : les maladies du sang rares.

Le bic de John s'arrêta net sur la feuille de son calepin. Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock qui fixait Dolores de ses yeux pâles, son regard impénétrable et froid. C'était une sacrée coïncidence …

Dolores reposa son verre, encore pratiquement plein, sur la table.

- Vous voyez, il n'y a pas si loin à chercher pour trouver un suspect dit-elle, yeux fixés sur le verre.

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers Sherlock.

- Et avant que vous me le demandiez, Jacqueline n'est pas impliquée dans les recherches de Jake. C'est une femme, lâcha t-elle avec mépris, Ferguson père n'a pas jugé bon qu'elle poursuive des études de médecine. En fait, il n'a pas jugé bon qu'elle poursuive des études, point. Oh, et elle déteste aussi Jake. Et je doute qu'elle et Jacques aient échangé autre chose que des platitudes ces dix dernières années …

John était plutôt mal placé pour jouer au moralisateur, il n'était pas le grand frère modèle et Harry n'était pas franchement la petite sœur rêvée mais s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, il savait qu'il étriperait la personne responsable de ses mains nues. Et il savait aussi que ce serait pareil pour Harry. Et quoiqu'en dise Sherlock, John savait que c'était la même chose pour les Holmes. Bref, il n'était pas franchement préparé à ce genre de haine. Ou d'indifférence. Il était difficile de faire la différence.

Dolores se leva.

- Je suppose, Monsieur Holmes, que vous voudrez aussi voir les autres membres de la famille. On nous a dit de vous faciliter dans votre enquête, donc –

La porte du salon s'ouvrit, l'interrompant.

- _Dol_ ! Je te cherche partout, nous avons eu un appel de Londres, c'est Jacques, il est … oh, désolée. J'ignorais que tu étais occupée.

La jeune femme qui venait d'entrer ne pouvait être que Jacqueline Ferguson.

Elle était elle aussi vêtue d'une robe noire mais moulante, _très_ moulante, pas franchement ce que l'on attend d'une robe de deuil. Des cheveux coupés courts à la Louise Brooks et de grandes créoles dorées aux oreilles. La ressemblance avec son frère était vraiment étonnante. L'ovale du visage, la forme des yeux, la couleur des cheveux, jusqu'à la stature : John aurait parié qu'elle était plus grande que Sherlock ! Il n'avait croisé Jacques Ferguson que sur le terrain de rugby mais il se souvenait d'un type au sourire facile, au rire bruyant et à la poignée de main ferme. La jeune femme aurait pu être sa version féminine et il se demandait à quoi ressemblait le dernier des triplés.

- Jackie, je te présente Monsieur Mycroft Holmes, du Foreign Office …

Le sourire sur le visage de Jacqueline Ferguson disparut immédiatement.

- Oh, vous êtes l'enquêteur spécial.

- … et son assistant, le docteur John Watson.

Le regard de Jacqueline Ferguson se posa sur John.

- … un docteur ? Je vois que le Foreign Office prend toute cette affaire très au sérieux. Je crains cependant que Muirhead Lab ne puisse vous laisser accéder aux dossiers. Nos brevets sont extrêmement sensibles et vous comprendrez que nous limitons toutes … intrusions.

- Mme Ferguson, répliqua John. Il s'agit d'une enquête criminelle. Votre frère est -

- Mlle, l'interrompit Jacqueline. Tout ceci est du plus haut ridicule ! Vous devriez retourner à Londres et enquêter plutôt sur cet … cet intrigant !

- Euh, quel « intriguant » ?

- Ce Dodd. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Trop sûr de lui, trop sirupeux pour être honnête.

- Jackie, l'admonesta Dolores.

- Quoi, c'est vrai, soupira Jacqueline avec une petite moue boudeuse. Repérant le verre de vin sur la table, elle le prit, le porta à ses lèvres et le vida d'une traite. Dol, ma chérie, je vais enfin pouvoir lire dans tes pensées …

- Jackie, soupira Dolores. Ces messieurs …

- … sont certainement très ennuyeux. Oh, peut-être qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore la nouvelle du jour ? Dit-elle sur un ton taquin. Jacques est mort. Ce qui fait que vous enquêtez maintenant sur un double homicide, c'est comme ça que l'on appelle ça, non ? Et … c'est à vous ça ? Demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Le « ça » c'était la codéine de John. Il s'empressa de la récupérer et la glissa dans sa poche. Il en avait un peu assez que chacun y aille de sa petite remarque sur la manière dont il se soignait !

- Docteur, je vous renouvelle ma proposition, dit Dolores. Une autre réaction allergique ne pourrait que vous freiner dans vos recherches, n'est-ce pas ?

- Merci, dit sèchement John qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en compagnie des deux membres féminins de la famille Ferguson. Je crois que nous avons ce qu'il nous faut comme éléments pour démarrer notre analyse, n'est-ce pas Sherlock ?

Sherlock sortit du salon sans lui répondre et sans saluer les deux femmes (ce que John fit lui d'un bref signe de la tête, ce qui n'était pas très correct mais les deux Ferguson ne lui inspiraient guère de respect). Il attendit patiemment que John descende l'allée en gravier avec ses béquilles, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Une fois dans la voiture, John laissa échapper un soupir.

- Bon sang, je n'aimerais pas voir à quoi ressemblent les réunions de famille Ferguson, grogna t-il. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Jacques Ferguson a fui le Sussex.

- Humoui, peut-être … lui répondit Sherlock sur un ton évasif.

- Peut-être ? Sherlock, même toi tu ne traiterais pas l'assassinat de Mycroft comme ça ! Et ne prétend pas le contraire.

Sherlock émit un petit rire sec et démarra la voiture.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me traiter en héros, John.

- Traiter en … mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec de l'héroïsme ! C'est juste, juste … c'était _son_ frère. Et Mycroft est _ton_ frère, s'énerva John.

Un nouveau rire échappa à Sherlock.

- Si c'est ça ton argumentation, je crains qu'elle ne tienne pas debout. Moins je vois Mycroft et franchement mieux je me porte.

- Mais tu ne souhaites pas sa mort (annonce à laquelle Sherlock répondit avec un autre rictus que John choisit d'ignorer) et, continua fermement John, tu ne te réjouirais certainement pas de cette dernière. Je te connais Sherlock, n'essaye pas de mentir, pas à moi … »

Cette fois, Sherlock ne dit rien. Le retour à Odley's se fit dans le silence.

* * *

Arrivés au BB, John prit (enfin !) un demi-comprimé de codéïne (sous l'œil désapprobateur de Sherlock) et se laissa tomber sur le lit (décidément vraiment très confortable).

« Alors, demanda t-il. Qu'avons-nous appris de cette visite ? Maugréa t-il.

- _Nous_ avons appris que dans peu de temps, un autre Ferguson va mourir, lui répondit Sherlock.

- QUOI ! S'exclama John en se relevant. C'est Jake Ferguson ? Tu sais qui est responsable de la mort de son frère et de Dodd ?

- Non, pas Jake Ferguson, le père, Roger Ferguson.

Sherlock lui tendit le magazine qu'il avait récupéré dans le salon d'accueil. John le feuilleta.

- Euh, et je suis sensé regarder quoi ?

Sherlock poussa un soupir bruyant.

- Début d'année, inauguration d'une usine en Inde, page 4. Tu peux y voir une photo de Robert Ferguson. Trois mois plus tard, nouvelle inauguration, un centre de recherche cette fois au Brésil. Toujours une photo avec le patriarche, page 8.

John allait de la page 4 à la page 8 mais n'était pas plus avancé.

- Désolé, je ne –

- Là, regarde ! S'enerva Sherlock. La photo de janvier a été prise de très près, elle nous montre un Robert Ferguson, âgé certes, mais visiblement en pleine forme et là, prise par le même photographe – son nom est crédité en fin de magazine – une photo prise de loin, alors que rien ne semble faire obstacle à un gros plan, en avril. Entre ces deux photos, Ferguson a du perdre au moins 15 kilos.

Oui, effectivement, maintenant que Sherlock le faisait remarquer …

- Mais tu en tires la conclusion qu'il va mourir ? Comment …

- Page 21. Mois d'avril, Muirhead Lab annonce se lancer de manière « sérieuse et pertinente » dans la recherche sur la lutte contre le cancer. Robert Ferguson est atteint d'un cancer, je dirais des poumons – les photos qui se trouvent dans le salon d'accueil le montrent presque toutes en train de fumer des cigarillos.

- Ok, répondit John. Et la mort de Jacques ? Un problème de succession ? Peut-être que c'est Jake qui a commandité sa mort. Jacques ne travaille pas à Muirhead Lab mais il doit y avoir des parts et Jake ne le reconnait pas comme … comme _méritant_, digne de cette place. Oh ! Et peut-être qu'il avait peur de l'influence de Dodd sur son futur époux et c'est pour ça qu'il les a tués tous les deux ! Oui, ça colle …

John leva les yeux vers Sherlock qui le fixait avec un petit air qui disait : « quelle pitié d'avoir un cerveau et de ne manifestement pas savoir s'en servir … »

- … Ou pas, finit-il en soupirant. Il tendit le magazine à Sherlock. Allez, expose-moi TA théorie.

- Je n'ai aucune certitude …

Annonce qui fit bien entendu, hausser les sourcils à John. Sherlock, vexé, se reprit aussitôt :

- … pour le moment. La mort de Michael Dodd. C'est cette mort qui est le point de départ de tout. D'après le rapport d'autopsie, il est décédé trois jours après avoir disparu. Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? Et pourquoi avoir choisi cette forme d'exécution. Que sais tu des sujets présentant un phénotype « Bombay », demanda t-il brusquement.

John, désormais habitué à réagir sans poser de question, répondit immédiatement :

- C'est un groupe sanguin rare. Un cas fascinant, ces sujets ne sont ni A, ni B, ni AB et ni O : leur groupe sanguin a une fréquence d'un sur un million dans la population européenne. Je ne connais pas la fréquence en Grande Bretagne mais par exemple, en France, un tel groupe est plus fréquemment rencontré sur l'île de La Réunion. De tels sujets ne peuvent même pas être transfusés avec du sang O — il y aurait un risque d'accident grave — mais uniquement avec du sang présentant le même groupe rare que le leur.

Sherlock sourit.

- Michael Dodd était originaire de la Réunion. Et il présentait ce phénotype …

Oh. _Oooooh_ !

- L'exsanguination ! C'est pour ça qu'il a été exsanguiné, murmura John. Pour son sang.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a été gardé en vie un moment. Il a fini par succomber au choc hypovolémique, précisa Sherlock.

- Mais et Jacques ?

- « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », est-ce que ce n'est pas le vœu nuptial le plus connu ? Celui qui marque l'essence même de ce type d'engagement : rester ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive et n'être séparés que par la fin du monde elle-même.

John fixa un long moment Sherlock. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de le voir en mode sentimentale. Du moins sans qu'il y ait un signe de moquerie derrière.

- Donc, on aurait tué Jacques Ferguson juste parce qu'il était l'amant, et futur époux, de Dodd, en un geste, quoi, _symbolique_ ? Pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés ?

Sherlock hocha la tête.

- Signe d'amour ultime. Le meurtrier est un peu comme toi, il a une âme de romantique apparemment. Il ne visait pas Jacques Ferguson mais Michael Dodd.

La sonnerie de son portable fit sursauter John. Il tira le téléphone de la poche de sa veste et décrocha :

- Greg ? Il y a un problème ? Comment ça vous êtes en route pour le Sussex ? Je croyais que vous laissiez la police locale se charger de … oh. Ok, oui, je comprends. Non, c'est …. Oui, oui. Nous ne bougeons pas, je vous texte les coordonnées de BB où nous sommes descendus. Bien, je lui dis, oui, à ce soir.

John déposa lentement le portable sur ses genoux.

- John …

John leva les yeux vers Sherlock.

- C'est Jake Ferguson. Sa voiture a été retrouvée à quelques miles de Cheeseman. Aucune trace de lui et … qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sherlock renouait son écharpe et renfilait ses gants.

- Je retourne à Cheeseman. J'ai quelques questions à poser à Mme Ferguson.

John soupira et se leva.

- Non, tu restes ici, déclara Sherlock. Tu viens de prendre de la codéine.

- Et ? Demanda John sur un ton agressif.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Ok dit John en se recouchant sur le lit, je capitule. Personne ne me prend au sérieux comme médecin de toute manière, grogna t-il. Sois prudent, ok ?

- Tu oublies que je suis Buffy, chasseur de vampire, lâcha Sherlock avec un petit sourire.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, John leva les yeux vers le plafond de la chambre et grommela :

- Ouais, c'est bien le problème, on ne compte plus les fois où elle s'est faite tuer dans l'exercice de ses fonctions … »

* * *

John avait passé un rapide coup de fil à Greg pour lui dire que Sherlock était à Cheeseman. Greg avait poussé un juron bien senti et grommelé :

« Génial, je voulais d'abord passer au commissariat pour voir où ils en sont mais apparemment, je vais devoir aller directement à Cheeseman.

Tommy lui avait gentiment apporté un encas et il était allongé sur le lit, zappant de chaines en chaines. Pas étonnant qu'autant de couple de jeunes mariées reviennent de leur lune de miel enceintes, il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire dans une suite nuptiale à part, et bien à part, faire des bébés. Il avait fini par s'arrêter sur une chaine rediffusant un vieil Hitchcock, et les oiseaux commençaient juste à faire leur terrifiante apparition lorsqu'un coup fut frappé à la porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

- C'est nouveau ça, dit John pensant qu'il s'agissait de Sherlock, tu frappes avant d'entrer maintenant ? Bon, évidemment, vu qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit, c'est – »

Dolores Ferguson se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**A suivre … **

(6) Bernard Howe est le directeur de la police métropolitaine de Londres (ou Met ou encore NSY !).

(7) Histoire des Vampires, autopsie d'un mythe, Paris, Imago, 1999, seconde édition 2002.

(8) Cheeseman est un lieu inventé par ACD. Je me suis basée sur Parham House une très belle bâtisse se trouvant dans le Sussex. Voici leur site si vous voulez voir des photos : (3w)(point)parhaminsussex(point)co(point)uk. J'ai inventé le bâtiment moderne. Je n'y connais rien en archi. mais j'aime beaucoup l'alliance ancien moderne (comme la grande pyramide du Louvre par ex.).


	3. Chapter 3

… **Et la suite de la suite …**

Sherlock fixait la voiture. Peut-être que s'il le faisait assez longtemps, la roue crevée disparaitrait. Après tout, ne disait-on pas : « qui veut peut » … ce qui en fait démontrait toute la stupidité des dictons populaires.

Ce qui avait en revanche bel et bien _disparu_ c'était les petites barres sur son téléphone. Pas de réseau. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il détestait vraiment, mais alors vraiment la campagne.

Il rouvrit la portière et farfouilla dans la boite à gant. Il en sortit une carte du Sussex qui avait vécu de meilleurs jours et la déplia sur le capot. En quelques secondes, il avait identifié l'endroit où il se trouvait : 18 km de Cheeseman.

Il ajusta son col, resserra son manteau autour de lui et se mit en route.

* * *

« Mme Ferguson … que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, demanda John sur un ton qu'il espérait sec. Il n'avait pas franchement envie d'un tête-à-tête avec la jeune femme, leur première entrevue ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir franchement agréable. Même les oiseaux d'Hitchcock lui semblaient moins ignobles.

- Vous êtes médecin, dit abruptement Dolores.

- Euh, oui, mais …

Dolores se glissa entre la porte et John, obligeant ce dernier à se pousser pour la laisser entrer.

- Mais entrez donc, dit-il sur un ton ironique.

- Pourriez-vous diagnostiquer une grossesse ?

La question le prit au dépourvu.

- Pardon ?

- Une grossesse, sauriez-vous la diagnostiquer sans … sans avoir recours à un examen de sang ou un test d'urine ?

John fixa un long moment la jeune femme avant de répondre froidement :

- Vous ou _Mlle_ Ferguson.

Dolores eut une grimace. Elle ne lui répondit pas, se tourna et inspecta la suite. Un sourire entendu apparut sur son visage. Elle s'installa sur le lit, à l'endroit même qu'avait occupé John quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Oh, et la place est encore chaude ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapotant le duvet. Comme c'est charmant. Monsieur Holmes est dans la salle de bain, je suppose, en train de se faire b-

- Ça suffit, la coupa sèchement John en ouvrant la porte en grand. Je vais vous demander de sortir Mme Ferguson. Je crois que la police à des questions à vous poser.

Dolores, toujours souriante, ne bougea pas de sa place sur le lit :

- Quel dommage … j'aurais vraiment aimé saluer monsieur Holmes. Et puis de toute manière, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton méprisant, j'ai déjà dit à ces idiots de la police tout ce que je savais sur Jacques et sur monsieur Dodd, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais ajouter.

- Vous ignorez …

John se coupa brusquement, incertain sur la démarche à suivre : devait-il mettre Dolores Ferguson au courant de la disparition de son époux ? Elle était déjà un suspect dans la mort de son beau-frère …

Elle haussa un sourcil puis fit une petite moue en direction de la porte de la salle de bain.

- J'ignore quoi, docteur Watson ? A quoi ressemble un éminent officiel du Foreign Office en petite tenue ? Oui. Et apparemment, je ne saurais jamais, navrant vraiment …

John poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Sortez, réitéra-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Hum, non, je crois que je vais rester ici et que vous allez me rendre un … petit service.

- Vous rendre … _quoi_ ?

- Un service. Vous êtes médecin et j'ai besoin d'un médecin et vous … _vous_, vous travaillez pour une prestigieuse agence d'État qui, bien que nous en soyons dans une ère de tolérance, n'apprécierait certainement pas de savoir que vous vous offrez un petit séjour idyllique avec votre partenaire ET petit-ami, aux frais de la princesse.

Sa voix était sèche et froide, le ton parfait pour un chantage. Et l'effet qu'il produit sur John ne fut certainement pas celui qu'attendait Dolores Ferguson.

John éclata de rire.

Cette fois, il était heureux d'avoir les béquilles car sans elles, il se serait certainement rouler par terre, à l'image de ces personnages de cartoons. Il alla jusqu'au lit tout en se tenant les côtes et se laissa tomber dessus, juste à côté d'une Dolores Ferguson pétrifiée. Il fit un petit geste en direction de la salle de bain :

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus « compromettant » là-dedans pour le moment ce sont mes sous-vêtements. Ils sont roses. Un léger accident de lessive … encore que comme vous le dites si bien, nous sommes dans une « ère de tolérance » et le rose est désormais largement porté par les hommes.

La situation était si cocasse. Il partageait une suite nuptiale avec quelqu'un qui était son « meilleur » mais non son « petit » ami et le dit ami et lui se faisaient passer pour des envoyés du Foreign Office. Or, c'était pour ce qui était faux (leur soi-disant relation) qu'on voulait le faire chanter et non pour ce qui était vrai (leur usurpation d'identité).

John laissa échapper un autre gloussement. Il porta immédiatement la main à sa bouche pour réprimer le fou rire qui menaçait d'éclater.

Oh, et apparemment, Sherlock avait encore une fois raison : il était un peu stone. Il était peut-être un mauvais médecin après tout et … Oh, en parlant de médecin. Il se tourna vers Dolores Ferguson.

Elle était assise au bord de lit, les mains sur les genoux, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

Ah. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses apparemment. John se releva et s'assit lui aussi au bord du lit.

- Vous ou Mlle Ferguson, redemanda-t-il.

- Moi, répondit-elle. Je … je ne l'aurais pas fait vous savez.

- Pas fait quoi, soupira John.

- Dit à vos supérieurs que vous et monsieur Holmes …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se leva. Du revers de sa manche elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui avait coulé sur son visage et tourna vers lui le sourire artificiel et figé de la parfaite femme du monde.

- Oubliez donc tout ça … c'était … c'était ridicule de ma part et … et …

Elle éclata en sanglots.

John lui tendit le paquet de mouchoir qui était sur une des tables de nuit.

- Rasseyez-vous lui dit-il gentiment.

Il attendit qu'elle se calme pour poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Pourquoi moi ? Vous pouvez aller voir n'importe quel médecin dans le coin.

Elle eu un petit rire triste.

- Des médecins de campagne qui connaissent tous Robert Ferguson. Non merci. Je … je ne sais même pas si je veux … si je veux le garder.

- Ah.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être dans cette famille. J'ai rencontré Jake à Lima il y à trois ans. Mon père est ce que vous appelleriez un « riche propriétaire terrien » péruvien. Robert Ferguson avait besoin d'un terrain pour y installer un labo de recherche. Ç'a été le coup de foudre … jusqu'à notre retour _ici_.

Elle lâcha le « ici » avec hargne.

- Je hais cet endroit, reprit-elle, il détruit les gens, annihile leur âme. Peut-être que c'est l'absence de soleil, dit-elle tristement. J'ai vite compris que Jake était complètement sous la coupe de son père. Il travaille près de 15 h par jour, n'a pas pris un seul jour de congé depuis notre lune de miel. Jacques a préféré fuir et Jacqueline, un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres, Jacqueline est complètement à la dérive. Joli portrait de famille, hein ? Robert … depuis le début, il m'a dit ce qu'il voulait et pourquoi, il m'avait choisi, et oui, c'est le terme qu'il e employé. J'ai sept frères et sœurs. Une famille où les femmes sont "fertiles", m'a-t-il dit. Il veut des petits-enfants pour perpétuer le nom des Ferguson, pour passer le relai et … et je ne peux pas ! Comment pourrais-je faire subir à mon propre enfant ce que Jake et Jacqueline on subi ? Mais … mais il m'a interdit de prendre un contraceptif. Il a même été jusqu'à fouiller dans ma pharmacie … il est fou. Ils le sont tous, d'une certaine manière … Jake … il est toujours occupé, fatigué … en fin de compte, il n'a pas été si difficile que ça pendant toutes ces années de ne pas tomber enceinte mais … mais je n'ai plus mes règles depuis deux mois et … et j'ai toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique et … Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas …

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et John la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa un moment le dos, la laissant pleurer contre son épaule.

- Ok, vous savez ce que nous allons faire ? Lui dit-il. Je vais vous examiner et vous poser quelques questions de routine et vous dire si je _pense_ que vous êtes enceinte mais seul un test de grossesse vous apportera une réponse à 100 % donc, vous allez rester ici et je vais aller chercher un test à la pharmacie du village, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Je suis désolée de me donner ainsi en spectacle.

- Je crois que ce que vous vivez est suffisamment terrifiant pour justifier votre état émotionnel, la rassura John.

- J'aurais du partir il y a longtemps murmura t-elle mais … mais, je sais que ça peut paraître ridicule mais j'aime sincèrement Jake, j'aimerais juste que les choses soient … différentes. Il ne peut pas quitter Muirhead et si … si je suis enceinte, je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester.

Hum, pensa John voilà qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires : comment allait-il apprendre à la jeune femme que son mari avait disparu sans la troubler davantage ? Il décida de taire cette information pour le moment.

- Bien, vous pouvez allez dans la salle de bain vous rafraichir un peu avant que je vous examine. Vous ferez la connaissance avec mes _compromettants_ slips roses …

Dolores sourit :

- J'aurais préféré faire leur connaissance avec monsieur Holmes _dedans_, répondit-elle sur un ton taquin.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

- Merci, murmura Dolores, ça … ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler sans avoir peur. Sans devoir mentir, jouer la comédie 24 h sur 24, c'est épuisant.

- Vous avez Mlle Ferguson, vous et elle avez l'air d'être très proches.

- Oui, Jacqueline est ma confidente. La seule en qui j'ai réellement confiance mais elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que pour les hommes de la famille Ferguson, elle n'existe pas.

- Je vois. Bien, et si nous passions à cet examen. Plus vite vous serez fixée et plus vite vous pourrez … non, plus vite « _nous_ » pourrons établir un plan d'attaque. »

* * *

18 km, c'était long.

Plus long que Sherlock ne l'aurait pensé.

Non pas que l'acte physique de marcher lui pose problème, non, il était – et ce sans s'adonner à un sport brutal et stupide – parfaitement en forme. Il faisait après tout presque trois fois par semaine le tour de Londres à pied escaladant les toits, montant des escaliers. Bref, il était en _excellente_ forme physique. Et en plus, il gardait parfaitement à l'esprit le plan de Londres dans ses moindres détails alliant ainsi « mens sana » au fameux « corpore sano » pas comme certain qui croyait bon, non seulement de se faire une entorse mais en plus de faire une overdose, et tout ça pour quoi : pour jouer à la « baballe ».

Pathétique.

Et donc, il était en pleine forme mais cela n'ôtait rien au fait que 18 km, c'était long.

Il s'ennuyait.

A Londres, tout accrochait son regard et chaque détail pouvait avoir son importance dans une enquête future, là, ce n'était que feuille, arbre, bestioles.

_ENNUYEUX !_

Il soupira et sortit pour la millième fois son portable de sa poche. Toujours pas de réseau. C'était insupportable ! Il allait en toucher deux mots à Mycroft dès son retour à la « civilisation ». S'il était aussi bien placé que cela au gouvernement, il pourrait peut-être faire un peu avancer les télécommunications de Grande-Bretagne !

Il en était là de ses récriminations lorsqu'un coup de klaxon retentit derrière lui.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens … si ce n'est pas là notre chasseur de vampire claironna Lestrade. »

* * *

Sherlock tapotait nerveusement son genou.

« Est-ce que vous allez arrêter de faire ça, grogna Lestrade qui conduisait. Ca me rend nerveux.

Sherlock tourna la tête vers lui et se mit à tapoter un peu plus vite. Lestrade poussa un soupir et grommela dans sa barbe mais Sherlock ne perdit pas son temps à essayer de comprendre ce que l'inspecteur voulait dire.

Oui, il était _tendu_. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement conduire mais il abhorrait être à la place du passager. Sauf dans un taxi. Devant en revanche … Ça, ça le rendait nerveux.

Et puis, il n'y avait toujours rien à faire sauf regarder le paysage défiler. Quel ennui … et il ne pouvait même pas appeler John. Toujours pas de réseau.

- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, nous allons directement allés sur le site où a été retrouvée la voiture de Ferguson. La police locale nous y attend.

Bien sûr que ça _l'ennuyait_ ! Il soupira :

- Génial, toute une armée de pantins stupides et ignares piétinant les indices. Je peux vous garantir que nous ne trouverons rien là-bas, Lestrade. Nous devons aller à Muirhead, plus précisément, dans le bureau de Michael Dodd.

- Dodd ? Michael Dodd ?

- Vous avez un autre cadavre exsangue portant le même nom Lestrade ou vous avez juste décidé d'être particulièrement obtus aujourd'hui, répondit Sherlock sèchement sans même le regarder, trop occupé à vérifié que _non, non et non_, il n'avait toujours pas de réseau. Quand finirait donc ce cauchemar !

- Je vous préfère lorsque John est là, grinça Lestrade, articulations blanchies par la pression qu'il exerçait sur le volant.

- Et je préfère lorsque vous ne serrez pas le volant comme s'il allait s'envoler, lui répondit Sherlock toujours sans le regarder. C'est pour ça que je voyage en taxis, ils maîtrisent leur véhicule, eux.

Greg soupira. Il fallait juste qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce que John les rejoigne à Muirhead. Et … minute, il allait bien les y rejoindre au moins ?

- Euh, John nous rejoint là-bas, demanda t-il.

- Non, il a encore pris de la codéine. Il doit dormir maintenant … à moins qu'il ne soit en train de se rouler par terre à la recherche de votre prénom.

Greg serra encore un peu plus le volant.

- Ouais, mais lui au moins, drogué ou pas, il le _connait_, mon prénom, grommela t-il. »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à Cheeseman. Et enfin – ENFIN !- ils avaient du réseau. Sherlock ne perdit pas de temps et texta (9) John :

_Pneu crevé. Une éternité SANS réseau … retour à Londres dès ce soir. Pas question de rester plus longtemps dans le Sussex. SH_

Greg, qui avait lu le message par-dessus son épaule (ben quoi, il n'y avait pas que le grand Sherlock Holmes qui pouvait se montrer « inconvenant ». Et puis, ça lui faisait les pieds), lui lança, sur un ton ironique :

- Dois-je comprendre que vous aurez résolu l'affaire d'ici le dernier train pour Londres ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua Sherlock qui fit reculer Greg en faisant claquer, d'un mouvement brusque, les pans de son manteau avant de s'engouffrer dans le siège social de Muirhead Lab »

Greg soupira et le suivit d'un pas nettement plus traînant.

Ok, c'était décidé : John Hamish Watson ne toucherait plus jamais à un ballon de rugby de sa vie. Et encore moins un flacon de codéine. Il y veillerait personnellement. Parce que franchement, être en compagnie de Sherlock Holmes SANS John c'était vraiment plus que Greg ne pouvait en supporter. Tiens, même une « intervention » du second frère Holmes lui paraissait moins terrifiante que l'idée d'interroger des témoins avec Sherlock mais sans John.

* * *

Greg sortit de l'ascenseur, furieux. Complètement et totalement et absolument FURIEUX ! L'hôtesse qui l'avait accueilli à la réception lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rejoindre son « collègue » au troisième étage.

Son « collègue » ! COLLEGUE !

Si jamais Sherlock lui avait encore piqué une de ses cartes professionnelles, il allait commanditer un autre petit raid anti-drogue à Baker Street et il en confierait la direction à ANDERSON, ça lui apprendrait à ce _nomdedieudenomdedieudefoutugéniedemesdeux_ !

« SHERLOCK ! Hurla Greg en entrant dans le bureau de Michael Dodd.

Assis au bureau de Dodd, Sherlock ne répondit pas. En fait, Greg était presque certain qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu. Le regard du détective se posait sur chaque item se trouvant sur le bureau, ne restant là que quelques secondes avant de reprendre son voyage, passant d'un objet à un autre.

Greg sentit sa colère retomber presque immédiatement. Après toutes ces années, c'était toujours fascinant d'observer Sherlock en pleine analyse. Il remarqua que l'écran de l'ordinateur était allumé.

- Avant que vous me le demandiez, lâcha Sherlock (qui ne leva pas les yeux sur Greg mais continuait à examiner les affaires se trouvant devant lui), non, je ne l'ai pas allumé mais oui, je suis entré dans sa session … son mot de passe n'était pas très difficile à trouver.

Il ouvrit le premier tiroir du bureau. Une petite étiquette avec une liste de numéros dont un libellé « ordi ML » y était scotchée.

- Monsieur Dodd n'avait pas beaucoup de mémoire apparemment, continua Sherlock. Pas plus que d'imagination, ses dossiers sont tous classés par ordre alphabétique. Consternant …

Greg allait faire remarquer que c'était le mode de classement de la plupart des gens normaux mais se retint : il ne tenait pas à avoir à faire face à un Sherlock lui expliquant pour la unième fois combien il était heureux de ne pas faire des gens dits « normaux ».

- … Mais utile, finit le détective.

Greg leva un sourcil. Ah, la normalité était utile maintenant ? Surprenant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites ça ? Demanda t-il.

- Parce que sans cela j'aurais eu du mal à trouver ce dossier. Le seul non classé par ordre alphabétique.

Sherlock pointait du doigt un fichier excell. Il était ouvert et on pouvait y lire : 10 SA, 8ème semaine, 76 000 mIU/ml, Dosage HCG

- Euh, ça veut dire quoi ce charabia ?

Sherlock se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Sherlock, grogna Greg. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Çà, Inspecteur, ça veut dire que Dolores Ferguson est enceinte et que c'est pour cette raison que Dodd est mort.

- Dolo- … _quoi_ ?

Greg baissa les yeux vers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Mais comment est-ce que … ok, je suis calme, je suis super clame là, mais bon sang Sherlock si vous ne revenez pas ici immédiatement pour m'expliquer ce que signifie ces chiffres, je … je vous exclu de cette enquête !

Shrlock poussa un soupir d'exaspération bruyant que Greg décida d'ignorer.

- J'attends, dit-il, bras croisés.

- Ceci est le résultat du dosage de béta HCG. Hormone Chorionique gonadotrope. Elle est secrétée par le placenta dès la nidation de l'embryon dans l'utérus. S'il y a eu fécondation, le taux d'HGC dépasse les 8 UI puis se met à doubler tous les deux ou trois jours. Ce qui signifie que nous avons les résultats d'une femme en 10ème semaine d'aménorrhée et 8ème semaines de grossesse avec 76 000 UI.

Greg cligna des yeux en direction de l'écran. Ok. Ca tenait debout. Il se rappelait vaguement d'avoir entendu sa femme parler de ce truc lors de ses grossesses.

- Et pour Ferguson, comment vous savez que c'est elle, Dolores, la femme de Jake Ferguson.

Le soupir que poussa Sherlock fut pire que le premier. Il pointa du doigt l'écran.

- Là, regarder bon sang, c'est écrit en toute lettre.

Le document excell avait été nommé « La pasionaria », ce qui ne le renseignait pas davantage.

- Et dire que c'est moi qui passe pour inculte pour ne pas savoir que le soleil tourne autour de la terre, maugréa Sherlock.

- Non, c'est le contraire, c'est la terre qui tourne autour du soleil, répliqua immédiatement Greg.

Sherlock le foudroya du regard et lui tourna le dos.

- Sherlock, désolé, ok, je suis désolé … Il prit une large inspiration avant de continuer, s'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- La pasionaria est le nom donné à Dolores Ibárruri, symbole populaire de la lutte contre le franquisme.

- Ah, Dolores, je comprends … et donc … euh …

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dolores Ferguson a demandé à Michael Dodd de faire son test de grossesse. Certainement pour que les Ferguson, père et fils, ne soient pas informés de son état. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est mort.

- Euh, elle l'a tué parce qu'il lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte ?

- Ne soyez pas absurde ! Elle devait avoir une sacrée confiance en Dodd pour lui confier cette analyse, puisque visiblement, elle ne l'a pas faite faire par un praticien local. Ils étaient amis. C'est certainement elle qui lui a dit d'où provenait son prénom. Apparemment, se moqua t-il, les anglais savent que le soleil tourne autour de la terre mais pas le nom de la personne qui a prononcé ces mots : « Mieux vaut mourir debout que vivre à genoux » (10).

Greg ouvrit la bouche pour corriger à nouveau Sherlock sur le soleil puis se ravisa. L'info n'était visiblement toujours pas jugée digne d'être stockée quelque part dans le cerveau du petit génie donc pas la peine d'insister.

- Si ce n'est pas elle qui l'a tué, alors qui et pourquoi ?

- Deux excellentes questions, inspecteur, encore qu'elles soient bien entendu posées complètement à l'envers, répondit Sherlock en sortant cette fois pour de bon du bureau ».

Greg soupira et lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

« Alors ? Demanda Dolores, anxieuse.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, lui répondit John, seul un test de grossesse pourra nous dire avec certitude si –

- Mais vous, vous pensez quoi ? Le coupa Dolores.

John posa ses béquilles contre le lit. Il prit sa veste et la passa.

- Je pense qu'il y a de très fortes chances pour que vous soyez enceinte. Ecoutez, je vais faire un tour au village, il est … il regarda sa montre, à peine 15 h, la pharmacie doit encore être ouverte. Restez ici. Il alluma la télé. Vous me direz comment finit le film, dit-il en désignant l'écran de la télé sur lequel Tippi Hedren évoluait gracieusement.

Dolores sourit.

- Ah, l'héroïne type des années 60 : blonde, riche et à deux doigts de rencontrer l'amour … répondit Dolores.

- Oui, et aussi de gros problèmes. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, je reviens dans trente minutes, max. Tenez … il prit son calepin et y griffonna son numéro de téléphone. S'il y a le moindre souci, vous m'appelez, ok ?

Elle prit le morceau de papier et hocha la tête.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle."

John ne répondit pas. Il avait la gorge serrée. Son omission sur la disparition de l'époux de Dolores commençait à lui peser. Il n'aimait pas trop les mensonges.

C'était décidé, il lui dirait ce qu'il en était à son retour.

* * *

Retour, retour, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa John.

Le taxi qui l'avait amené en ville n'avait visiblement pas apprécié d'attendre qu'il fasse la queue à _l'unique_ pharmacie du village et était parti.

« Bon sang, Sherlock, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, grommela t-il.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il essayait de joindre Sherlock pour lui dire de venir le chercher. Ses appels étaient tous allés directement sur sa boite vocale. Il avait aussi essayé avec Greg mais avait obtenu le même résultat. Ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

- Ooooh, mais que vois-je, fit une voix féminine derrière lui. Un de nos éminents envoyés de la grande Capitale.

- Mlle Ferguson, répondit juste John en se tournant vers la voiture qui venait juste de se garer près de lui.

- Alors, vous tentez une descente en ville ou …. Oh, non, vous êtes venu pour refaire votre stock de codéine ! Plaisanta Jacqueline Ferguson qui avait repéré le sac au logo de la pharmacie.

Elle avait troqué robe noire et talons aiguilles pour un jean, un blouson et des baskets. Sans maquillage, elle avait l'air d'une adolescente, pensa John. Et comme les adolescents, elle lui tapait sur les nerfs.

- Il n'y a pas d'hôtel en ville, continua la jeune fille en se tapotant les lèvres, voyons, voyons, où donc êtes vous descendus et … elle tourna la tête à gauche et à droite comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Où est le beau brun ténébreux ? Il vous a laissé tomber ? Avec vos béquilles, tttttt, la galanterie se perd même au plus haut niveau du gouvernement.

John se demandait s'il serait poursuivit s'il se servait de ses béquilles pour la faire taire. Pourrait-il faire croire au juge que la béquille lui avait échappé des mains ? Il secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à n'importe quoi, il avait plus urgent à faire comme trouver un moyen de joindre son « beau brun ténébreux ».

Il baissa les yeux vers son portable, tentant une quatrième fois d'appeler Sherlock et, ignorant Jacqueline Ferguson, reprit sa route.

- Docteur Watson ! Docteur … ATTENDEZ !

John entendit la voiture de la portière claquer derrière lui et il ne fut pas difficile à la jeune femme de le rejoindre vu qu'il avançait à la vitesse d'une petite dame de 80 ans souffrant d'arthrite avancée. Non, même une petite dame de 80 ans l'aurait vite dépassé, il n'était vraiment pas doué avec ces fichus trucs.

- Docteur, dit Jacqueline une fois arrivée à son niveau. Je … je suis désolée, ok, c'est juste qu'il n'y a jamais rien de drôle à faire dans le coin.

- Oh, et c'est pour ça que vous vous en prenez à des personnes qui, je vous le rappelle, mènent une enquête criminelle ? Rétorqua t-il sèchement. Amusant passe temps, en effet.

- Ok, ok, je suis une petite fille riche, gâtée, oisive et stupide mais, elle soupira, mais visiblement vous avez besoin d'un moyen de transport. Je vous dépose si vous voulez.

John stoppa net. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Son portable était toujours silencieux. Plus vite il serait de retour au BB plus vite il pourrait contacter la police locale et voir ce qui se passait.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire. »

* * *

John venait de boucler sa ceinture lorsque quelque chose fut agité sous son nez.

« C'est juste du thé, dit Jacqueline, très british ! Je ne sors jamais sans un bon thermos plein, souvent en cette saison. L'humidité est pire que tout dans le coin. Ça vous donne toujours l'impression d'avoir des frissons.

Elle s'en servit une bonne rasade qu'elle but presque en une fois malgré les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient du gobelet puis elle le remplit à nouveau et le tendit à John.

Il devait bien avouer que le fond de l'air n'était pas bien chaud et qu'avoir déambulé dans la rue l'avait refroidi.

- Merci, dit-il en prenant le gobelet.

Il vida le gobelet. Le thé était horrible, beaucoup trop amer, mais chaud, et il se sentit en effet beaucoup mieux après l'avoir bu. Il rendit le gobelet à la jeune femme qui referma le thermos et le remit dans son sac :

- Parfait, et donc en route pour … ? Demanda t-elle.

- Horsham, Odley's court BB, répondit laconiquement John qui n'avait pas très envie de faire la conversation.

- Ah, oui, un endroit correct.

Ils roulèrent un moment en silence avant que Jacqueline ne lâche :

- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas très convaincants.

John qui était en train tant bien que mal de déboutonner sa veste (le thé lui avait donné chaud) sans ôter sa ceinture de sécurité, se tourna vers elle

- Pardon ? Demanda t-il tout en clignant des yeux. Diable, sa petite virée dans la « grande ville » l'avait crevé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Je disais que vous n'étiez pas très convaincants tous les deux.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne vous suis pas …

Elle se tourna vers lui, petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Comme enquêteurs spéciaux. Vous n'êtes pas très convaincants. En revanche, comme petits amis, ouais, ça, c'est plausible. Vous êtes mignons tout plein tous les deux, le petit blond et le grand brun. On dit souvent que les opposés s'attirent, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Arrêtez-vous, dit John qui se mit à tripoter sa ceinture de sécurité (pas moyen de l'ouvrir ! La boucle de ceinture refusait de coopérer).

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrêtez-vous, je vais continuer à pied, répliqua juste John qui se battait toujours avec sa ceinture (et bon sang, il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans cette voiture !) merci beaucoup mais –

Elle éclata de rire.

- Désolée docteur Watson d'ici quelques minutes, vous ne pourrez même plus garder les yeux ouverts, alors marcher … et donc, je disais que vous n'étiez pas très convaincants. En enquêteurs. Pas de chance pour vous, il se trouve que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Mycroft Holmes. Un gala de charité je crois … et franchement, il a moins de sex appeal que son petit frère. Ah, Google fait des miracles, chantonna t-elle. _Sherlock_ Holmes, le célèbre détective privé et son, hum, son, quoi, chroniqueur ? Bloggeur ? Le courageux docteur Watson, affecté au 5e régiment des Royal Northumberland Fusiliers, glorieusement blessé en Afghanistan et « partenaires » dans la lutte contre le crime … et plus si affinité. Vos petites histoires sont très divertissantes. Son site à lui en revanche, La Science de la Déduction, est si _sérieux_. Vous lui direz que son étude sur les tabacs était d'un ennuyeux. Oups, non, qu'est-ce que je raconte, gloussa t-elle, vous ne lui direz rien puisque vous serez mort ».

Ce furent les derniers mots que John entendit avant que la chaleur, désormais étouffante, et l'obscurité ne l'engloutissent complètement.

**A suivre …**

(9) Oui, oui, oui, vous avez bien lu « texta » forme au passé simple du verbe « texter », na !

(10) Bon, la pasionaria n'a pas la paternité de cette jolie citation que nous devons en fait à Zappata mais cette petite phrase lui est souvent associée.


	4. Chapter 4

… **Et (enfin) la fin.**

**Chapitre dédié à Lilisurnatural (et à son pauvre petit cœur)  
**

John n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Pas complètement. C'était juste comme si son corps s'était transformé en … spaghetti. Comme s'il n'avait plus aucun muscle, ou os, ou tendon, qu'il avait été réduit à une masse corporelle flasque. Il essaya d'atteindre la poignée de la portière mais ses bras ne lui obéissaient pas. Que lui avait-elle donné ?

« Myorelaxant essentiellement, lâcha Jacqueline comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Oh, et j'ai aussi mixé un peu de codéine, ajouta-telle en souriant. Je cru comprendre que vous y faisiez une intéressante réaction allergique, ça pourrait être amusant de voir ce que ça donne.

John mit tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour bouger sa tête vers la jeune femme.

Elle avait toujours cet air de gamine et il se demanda comment quelqu'un qui avait l'air aussi innocent pouvait être aussi terrifiant.

- Vous allez faire la connaissance de mon petit frère. Il est né quelques minutes après moi. Je suis l'aînée des trois vous savez. Ma mère m'a toujours dit : on ne parle pas aux inconnus. Il paraît donc normal que vous fassiez connaissance de celui qui va vous tuer. Enfin, officiellement, ce sera son, hum, comment dire, oh, oui : son œuvre ».

John cligna des yeux. Une, deux, cinq fois. Rien n'y fit, l'image de Jacqueline Ferguson continuait de se troubler devant lui. Il abandonna la bataille, ferma les yeux et laissa le noir l'emporter.

* * *

Non, Greg ne se mettrait pas à compter les soupirs poussés par Sherlock Holmes. Non, non et non. Même si le trajet était d'un ennui mortel. Non. En même temps … non ! Il fallait qu'il soit fort. Yep, au-delà de ça …

Le « ça » en question étant un génie en mode « je boude, na ! » digne d'un môme de 6 ans.

Enveloppé dans son foutu manteau de grand désigner, Sherlock était assis sur le siège passager, genoux remontés devant lui (Greg ne savait même pas comment un type qui devait mesurer au moins 1 m 80 pouvait se recroqueviller comme ça !) Son Iphone était posé sur ses genoux et il le fixait, son menton à quelques centimètres de l'écran.

Dommage qu'il conduise, parce que Greg aurait bien pris une photo. Donovan avait l'air un peu abattue en ce moment, ça lui ferait un petit remontant sympa … Non ! Fort, il devait être fort. Et éviter d'éclater de rire lorsque son regard se posait sur son passager. Alalala, on ne vanterait jamais assez les mérites de l'entraînement des membres de NSY : des nerfs d'acier, un mental à toute épreuve, une -

« Si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement, lâcha soudainement l'objet de ses pensées, je vous fais l'exact compte-rendu de ce qu'à fait votre femme la semaine dernière …

Que … Quoi ?

- … et avec _qui_, finit froidement Sherlock qui fixait toujours son portable.

Ouch. Coup bas. Greg serra la mâchoire. Et le volant pour faire bonne mesure. Il prit une longue inspiration et demanda :

- Toujours pas de nouvelles de John, je suppose ?

- Non, fut la réponse laconique.

- _Ooooookay_ … il doit encore, euh, dormir. Ce truc a vraiment un sale effet sur lui. »

Silence.

Bon, en même temps, Greg préférait la bouderie silencieuse au rappel des infidélités de sa femme. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'enseigne du BB dans lequel Sherlock et John étaient descendus.

Enquête ou pas, il était plus que ravi de se débarras-euh, de « confier » Sherlock aux bons soins de John. Même si ce dernier n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal.

* * *

Sherlock déplia sa longue carcasse avec une grâce que Greg lui envia, et sortit de la voiture en trombe avant de s'engouffrer dans le BB. Il ne prêta guère attention à la femme debout derrière le comptoir de la réception et moins encore aux clients qui se trouvaient dans le hall, fonçant vers le couloir se trouvant derrière le large escalier en bois … et stoppa net devant la porte, Greg manquant de peu de l'emboutir.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Demanda Greg.

Sherlock humait l'air devant lui.

- Mitsuko, répondit-il nez plissé.

- Euh, pardon ?

Sherlock grogna et, sans frapper, entra dans la suite. Greg le suivit, sourcils froncés. Il poussa un long sifflement en découvrant l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Sympa, très, euh, très romantique, dit-il en tapotant un des coussins se trouvant sur la chauffeuse près de la porte (une monstruosité en velours mauve, ornées de dentelles).

Sherlock ne répondit pas et se rua, littéralement, vers le lit devant lequel il se planta.

- Que faites vous ici et où est John ? Demanda t-il sèchement.

Greg se pencha vers le lit (et wouaouh, ça devait être un king size !) d'où émergea une tête … brune. Ah. Pas John en effet.

- Ah, monsieur Holmes, dit la propriétaire de la tête en baillant. Je vous promets que je n'ai pas touché au sous-vêtements roses de votre collègue … du moins, pas à _tous_.

- Très drôle Mme Ferguson, répondit juste Sherlock sur le ton pince sans rire qui le caractérisait. A quelle heure John est-il sorti vous chercher un test de grossesse ?

Il avait posé la question sans même regarder la jeune femme, tapotant de manière frénétique sur le clavier de son Iphone. Sans doute John lui avait-il répondu, pensa Greg. Avec un peu de chance, il serait bientôt là : alléluia ! Hey, mais minute, il avait bien dit Ferguson ?

- Mme Ferguson ?! La femme de Jaques Ferguson ? S'enquit Greg.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Greg et soupira :

- Non, pas la femme de « Jacques » - franchement le malheureux n'aurait pas su quoi faire avec une femme. Je suis Dolorès Ferguson, la femme de « Jake » Ferguson.

Puis elle ignora Greg et se tourna à nouveau vers Sherlock :

- Comment diable savez-vous pour … pour le test ?

Sherlock plissa le nez et afficha un air de profond dégout :

- Je sais aussi que vous avez eu de fortes nausées, il y a moins d'un quart d'heure de ça. Vous devriez changer de parfum. Les essences Guerlain ne sont pas recommandées lors des premiers mois de grossesse. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question : à quelle heure John a-t-il quitté la suite ?

Ce fut au tour de Mme Ferguson d'afficher une petite moue irritée.

- Si vous ne répondez pas à ma question, pourquoi répondrais-je aux vôtres, répondit-il-elle en se levant du lit.

- Ahem, interrompit Greg, peut-être que vous pourriez _répondre_ aux miennes ?

Ferguson le dévisagea comme si elle venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence et que c'était « sa » présence qui la rendait nauséeuse. Génial. Greg détestait les « gens de la haute » et leurs grands airs. Enceinte ou pas, il était temps de faire redescendre Mme « Jake » Ferguson sur cette bonne vieille terre. Il reprit :

- Je suis l'inspecteur Lestrade, de NSY. Je suis en charge de l'enquête concernant les décès de votre beau-frère et de son partenaire ainsi que –

- J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais à la police locale soupira Dolores Ferguson tout en passant son manteau et en relevant son épaisse chevelure.

- … ainsi que sur la disparition de votre époux, termina Greg sur un ton sec.

La jeune femme stoppa net son mouvement et ses cheveux restèrent coincés sous le tissu de son manteau. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais elle ne dit rien et se laissa juste retomber lourdement sur le lit.

- Jake … dis-disparu, mais quand ? Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Cria-t-elle.

- Mme Ferguson, la voiture de votre mari a été retrouvée abandonnée ce matin, précisa Greg. Aucun signe de lutte mais vous comprendrez qu'avec ce qui s'est passé à Londres, nous –

- Votre époux a été enlevé par la même personne qui a exécuté Jacques Ferguson et Michael Dodd, le coupa Sherlock. Une personne qui connaissait votre état.

- Mon état … murmura Dolorès qui avait perdu de sa superbe, mais … mais qu'est-ce que mon _état_ à avoir avec tout ça ?

Sherlock soupira.

- A qui avez-vous dit que vous étiez enceinte à part Monsieur Dodd ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton à la limite de l'incivil.

- Sherlock, grogna Greg. JE mène cette enquête et –

- Oui, et pendant que vous _réfléchissez_, et j'emploie ce mot avec largesse, aux bonnes questions à poser John a disparu, lui répondit Sherlock, froidement.

- John … le docteur Watson a aussi disparu ? Balbutia Dolorès.

- QUOI ! Bon sang Sherlock, ce n'est pas parce que –

- Il n'a répondu à aucun de mes messages, je viens de texter la SEULE compagnie de taxi de ce charmant coin de campagne : ils ont pris en charge un docteur Watson cet après-midi pour … un aller, pas de retour programmé.

Il lança presque l'Iphone à Greg qui le récupéra contre sa poitrine avec un grognement exaspéré et parcourut le message de ladite compagnie.

- Vous … _Mycroft_ ? Vous avez utilisé le nom de Mycroft pour qu'ils vous donnent cette information ! S'exclama Greg.

- Bien sûr … et voyons le bon côté des choses, au moins, cette fois s'il vous contacte pour jouer les « gouvernantes », vous êtes _déjà_ sur place. Alors, dit Sherlock en se tournant à nouveau vers Dolores. A. Qui. Avez. Vous. Parlé. De. Votre. Etat.

Il énonça chaque nom comme s'il maniait une arme tranchante.

- Sherlock … soupira Greg. Un peu de tact ?

- Je … je vous jure que je n'en ai parlé à personne, dit Dolorès.

- Je vois répondit Sherlock. Mais quelqu'un l'a compris, ou deviné …

Il se mit à fixer Dolorès avec une intensité que Greg connaissait bien. Celle de l'homme en mode « détective ».

- Vous mettez des robes larges, vous évitez de porter des talons hauts alors que vous aimez manifestement les robes ajustés et les talons Louboutins.

Cette remarque élicita un petit rire sec de la part de Dolorès.

- Oh, et comment savez-vous quelle fashion victime je suis ?

- Les photos dans le salon privé où vous nous avez reçus. Elles vous montrent toutes en robes et talons aiguilles. Des robes près du corps, des couleurs voyantes. Et vous voilà en robe évasée et noire …

- Le noir est une couleur de deuil, Sherlock, fit remarquer Greg.

- … mais les petites robes noires, dont on vante l'effet amincissant, sont apparues il y a quelques semaines déjà. Comme le montre la dernière série de photos dans le salon.

- Ok, parfait. Oui, je cherche à cacher cette grossesse, l'interrompit Dolorès. Et … et vous croyez que quelqu'un a déduit de mon nouvel amour pour le noir et les talons plats que j'étais enceinte ? C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, non ?

- De ça, mais aussi de vos nausées matinales et de la manière dont vous vous tenez. Votre lordose est typique de la posture de la femelle pendant l'oestrus.

Typique de la « femelle pendant l'œstrus » ? Mon Dieu pensa Greg en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait que Sherlock Holmes pour sortir ce genre de phrase.

- Ce n'est pas Jacques Ferguson qui était visé mais Michael Dodd, continua Sherlock. Celui qui avait la preuve sur son ordinateur de votre grossesse. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il été tué AVANT Jacques.

Dolorès balbutia :

- Mais qui … _Oh_.

Toute couleur avait soudainement quitté les joues de la jeune femme. Comme le requin attiré par l'odeur du sang, Sherlock fut sur la malheureuse Dolorès en un instant.

- Vous savez de qui il s'agit, grogna t-il. Son NOM.»

* * *

La chambre de Jacqueline Ferguson était spacieuse. Pratiquement un loft à elle seule en fait. Décorée avec goût, dans un style moderne mais pas ostentatoire. Sur un des murs se trouvaient des photos de famille, essentiellement des photos des enfants Ferguson, quelques unes d'eux adolescent. Une seule une photo les représentait adulte : celle du mariage de Dolorès avec Jake Ferguson.

« Je … je ne crois pas que cela puisse être elle. C'est juste si … si invraisemblable. Jacqueline ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, dit Dolorès.

Greg se tourna vers elle.

- Si Mlle Ferguson est responsable de quoi que ce soit, Sherlock va nous le dire dans quelques minutes. Il va même certainement nous l'expliquer en long, en large et en travers, ça, on peut lui faire confiance pour être exhaustif, grommela-t-il.

Dès que Dolorès Ferguson leur avait donné le nom de sa belle-sœur, Sherlock s'était littéralement propulsé hors de la suite, Dolorès Ferguson et Greg sur les talons. Greg avait, embarqué tout le monde dans sa voiture. C'était en effet Jacqueline Ferguson qui avait accompagné Dolorès au BB, sous le prétexte qu'elle avait des éléments complémentaires à fournir aux « enquêteurs du Foreign Office ».

Greg lui avait fait répété deux fois mais non, les deux fois il avait entendu la même chose : ces deux idiots s'étaient faits passés pour des envoyés du Foreign Office ! Bah voyons. Il imaginait déjà le carillon qu'allait être son téléphone si Mycroft Holmes avait vent de cette petite usurpation d'identité. Ainsi que du fait que son petit frère lui avait une fois encore piqué une carte de haute sécurité. Il porta la main à son front sentant une méchante migraine s'installer.

Ils étaient arrivés à Cheeseman depuis une vingtaine de minutes et étaient allés droit aux appartements de Jacqueline Ferguson et Sherlock … et bien Sherlock s'était mis à faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : être lui-même, c'est-à-dire, ignorer tout le monde autour de lui pour se concentrer sur les indices. Il avait examiné longuement les photos sur le mur et les livres de la bibliothèque, puis il avait fait le tour « du propriétaire », ouvrant armoires et penderies sans jamais rien toucher, juste regarder. Ou plus exactement « observer », aurait certainement répliquer le détective.

- Ils sont très proches, tous les deux, dit soudain Dolorès qui observait Sherlock qui était assis, toujours silencieux, au bureau de Jacqueline Ferguson.

Un constat, pas un jugement.

Greg sourit.

- Ouais, soudés comme les deux doigts de la main … dans le genre feu et huile, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. On dit souvent que les opposés s'attirent. Ces deux là sont comme … comme le ying et le yang de Baker Street, c'est-

- Si vous avez fini avec vos théories, plutôt fumeuses, sur l'amitié, Lestrade, l'interrompit Sherlock, nous pourrons peut-être nous concentrer sur cette enquête criminelle.

Greg aurait volontiers répondu à Sherlock que la coupe était plus que pleine et qu'il était gentiment « invité » à laisser les PROFESSIONNELS à se concentrer sur ce qui était en effet une _putaindemerde_ d'enquête criminelle et à foutre le camp de là mais … mais Sherlock Holmes avait parlé d'amitié. Plus précisément, il avait reconnu, quoiqu'implicitement, que John Watson était _son_ ami. Et donc Greg n'avait rien dit attendant que Sherlock Holmes, _l'ami_ de John Watson dévoile les conclusions de ses observations sur Jacqueline Ferguson. Lorsqu'ils auraient récupéré John sain et sauf, Greg pourrait tranquillement avoir une petite crise existentielle sur cette révélation pas si choquante que ça : Sherlock Holmes pouvait « aimer ».

- Comment était habillée votre belle-sœur aujourd'hui, demanda Sherlock à Dolores.

_Oooookay_, pas franchement la question à laquelle Greg s'attendait mais de toute manière avec Sherlock on ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Dolorès, qui ne connaissait pas Sherlock, eut l'air choquée par la question mais elle se reprit cependant rapidement et lança, sur un ton sarcastique :

- Y'a-t-il une raison pour que vous soyez aussi fascinée par les habitudes vestimentaires féminines monsieur Holmes ?

Sherlock lui répondit du tac au tac :

- Et y'a-t-il une raison pour que vous tentiez de cacher que vous aimez encore votre mari Mme Ferguson ?

Le sourire qui avait décoré le visage de Dolorès quelques secondes plut tôt se figea avant de disparaître pour laisser place à de la surprise.

- Mais comment est-ce que –

Sherlock se fit un plaisir de l'interrompre.

- Vous ne cessez de tripoter votre alliance et vous évitez soigneusement de regarder la photo de votre mariage. Et vous êtes enceinte. Je ne suis pas un expert mais je me suis laissé dire que l'on se reproduisait généralement avec des personnes que l'on aimait …

Greg fit une grimace à l'utilisation du terme « se reproduire ». Dolorès et lui échangèrent un regard et il se contenta d'un petit signe de tête qui disait clairement : « yep, il est toujours comme ça ».

- Alors ? Vos conclusions, s'enquit Greg.

- Comment était habillée Mlle Ferguson ? Redemanda Sherlock, ignorant Greg.

- Sherlock … soupira Greg.

- Elle ... un jean. Et un veste. En cuir je crois. Une écharpe, répondit Dolorès.

- Curieux non ?

- Comment ça curieux, fit remarquer Greg. Un jean et une veste, ne –

- Les vêtements dans sa penderie sont toutes des robes ou des jupes de grands couturiers. Un ou deux ensemble veste pantalon, un noir, un anthracite, fluides, mais pas de prêt à porter, l'interrompit Sherlock. Et ses cheveux ? Elle les as toujours porté longs, non ?

- Oui répondit Dolorès. Elle traverse une phase Louise Brooks, garçon manqué. Elle s'est coupée les cheveux –

- Laissez-moi deviner, répondit sarcastiquement Sherlock, à peu près au même moment où vous avez découvert que vous étiez enceinte. Elle essaye de se faire passer pour un homme. Elle est assez grande pour ça. Avec des cheveux courts, elle ressemble de manière étonnante à votre mari, non ? Elle veut, comme on dit dans le jargon policier "lui faire porter le chapeau".

- Mais … mais comment Jacqueline aurait-elle pu savoir que -

- Apparemment, vous êtes comme les autres membres de sa famille, la coupa Sherlock. Vous ne savez pas ce dont est capable votre belle-sœur. Les livres dans sa bibliothèque sont en majeur partie des ouvrages scientifiques, la plupart médicaux. Et ils ont tous été lus et pour la plupart annotés. Écriture féminine typique. Et son ordinateur révèle plus encore … pas de mot de passe ! Ce qui n'est pas une surprise : qui dans cette honorable maison pourrait avoir l'idée de venir fouiller dans les affaires de Jacqueline Ferguson, petite fille riche et écervelée ? Personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Dolorès resta silencieuse.

- Ceci, Sherlock brandissait un des livres qu'il avait trouvé sur le bureau de Jacqueline, est un ouvrage récent sur les groupes sanguins humains, la 3ème édition de Geoff Daniels publiée chez Wiley-Blackwell (11). Intéressant livre de chevet pour -

- Minute, l'interrompit Greg, les groupes sanguins, là, ça a pas un lien avec le fait que Michael Dodd était d'un groupe super rare, j'ai lu ça dans le rapport d'autopsie.

- Aaaaah, Inspecteur, bon retour parmi nous ! Se moqua Sherlock en se levant. Bien entendu que ça a « un lien », c'est même la clé de cette affaire ! Et ça explique aussi pourquoi Mlle Ferguson a enlevé _John_.»

* * *

John poussa un petit soupir de contentement et enfouit son nez dans le cou de sa partenaire. Il aimait les câlins, en donner et en recevoir, et sa belle du moment, les aimait aussi s'il devait en juger leur position respective : ils étaient littéralement lovés l'un contre l'autre. Et en parlant de belle … Il entrouvrit les yeux. Hum, cheveux blonds. Pas Janet. Ah, non, c'est vrai il avait rompu avec Janet ou plus exactement Janet avait rompu avec lui, le noël dernier (mauvais, mauvais, mauvais souvenir …). Pas Sarah non plus, ses cheveux étaient longs et roux. Mystère. Pas grave. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un autre soupir. Le corps contre lui était chaud et robuste et … _robuste_ ?

Une voix féminine s'éleva. Une voix qui ne provenait pas de la personne contre laquelle il était allongé.

« Ah, je vois que vous êtes réveillé … enfin, disons, _conscient_. Jamais vu une telle réaction chez un adulte. La codéine ce n'est quand même pas la drogue la plus terrifiante qui soit.

John rouvrit les yeux. Il était bel et bien allongé sur un lit, un corps pressé contre le sien, et Jacqueline Ferguson, souriante, était assise sur une chaise juste devant lui.

La question était donc : qui était le –

- Mon frère, lâcha soudain Jacqueline comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Oh, attendez, il faut faire les présentations dans les formes.

Elle se leva et s'agenouilla devant le lit puis elle releva gentiment la tête de son frère et la tourna vers John.

- Jake, voici John, chantonna t-elle, John, voici Jake. Et voilà ! Vous êtes maintenant les meilleurs amis du monde.

John se sentait léthargique, incapable de bouger. Il tenta bien de soulever la tête mais elle retomba mollement sur l'épaule de son infortuné « compagnon » de lit qui lui était complètement inconscient, drogué vraisemblablement.

- Bon, maintenant, je vous explique ce qui va se passer, dit Jacqueline Ferguson en tapant dans ses mains. Jake va vous tuer. Vous voyez, il a une toute nouvelle passion, l'étude du sang humain. Plus précisément des groupes sanguins. Il se prend pour le prochain Karl Landsteiner … Et vous, mon cher docteur, êtes un de ses cobayes préférés, un groupe sanguin peu répandu, notre ami AB rhésus positif (12). Il va se régaler notre – comment les journaux londoniens l'ont-ils surnommé au fait ? Ah, oui, le _vampire_.

John ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Son palais était trop sec et sa pauvre langue peinait à s'en détacher. Il déglutit, avec peine, et retenta l'expérience.

- Sher … Sherlock … va … il va –

- Ah oui, c'est la grande question, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Jacqueline en se tapotant le menton. Votre fameux détective va-t-il être à la hauteur de sa réputation bourgeonnante de génie de la déduction. Nous verrons bien, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. En fait, je trouve que sa présence ajoute du peps à cette petite aventure. Et puis, elle m'a permis de mettre la main sur un sujet de type AB, et rien que pour ça, je le remercie.

John cligna des yeux. Cette pauvre fille était vraiment folle mais il fallait qu'il sache.

- Pou-pourquoi ?

Jacqueline se pencha vers son frère, toujours inconscient sur le lit.

- On lui dit, murmura-t-elle sur un ton de conspirateur. Jake est ok.

Indéniablement et irréfutablement folle, pensa John.

- Je vais être tata, annonça fièrement Jacqueline, mais ça, vous le savez déjà, hein ? C'est pour ça que Dol voulait absolument vous parler cet après-midi. Elle en avait d'abord parlé à Dodd. Ce type était une vraie pipelette et il aurait fini par en parler à Jacques qui fatalement en aurait parlé à Jake et bingo, mon cher papa aurait été au courant. Bref … il fallait qu'il se taise. Et les autres aussi. Parce que … parce que ça pourrait être une fille. Et je ne laisserai personne traiter ce bébé comme j'ai été traitée. Et avec papa malade paf, j'ai eu la révélation. Une idée géniale.

- Idée ? crachota John.

- Yep, celle de devenir le futur PDG de Muirhead ! Quand je dirigerais cette société, la petite n'aura plus rien craindre. Et Dol non plus ! Ce sera … une libération pour elle et la meilleure des protections qui soient pour sa fille. Nous l'élèverons ensemble. Et elle deviendra la femme la plus puissante de ce pays, vous verrez.

Jacqueline se leva et se pencha sur John. Elle le mit en position assise sur le lit et passa ses bras autour de son torse pour le soulever … comme s'il ne pesait pas davantage comme plume, ce qui, même dans l'état brumeux dans lequel il se trouvait, vexa un chouia John.

La jeune femme peina un peu à le soulever complètement mais parvint à le traîner vers une longue chaise auquel elle le sangla.

- Alors docteur, prêt pour une petite plasmaphérèse hum ? Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas la première avec votre groupe sanguin, vous avez certainement déjà du donner votre plasma, vous savez donc, comment ça se passe … et les _risques_ que cela comporte.

Elle éclata de rire avant de reprendre :

- Et justement, je crains qu'un terrible accident ne survienne lors de l'aphérèse. Oups. Mais souriez, c'est pour une bonne cause. Vous voyez, dit elle en faisant un tourniquet autour du bras droit de John, la police va retrouver, ici, dans le laboratoire de mon très, très cher frère, non seulement le sang de Dodd mais aussi celui de Jacques et vous, il vont juste vous retrouvez … mort. Quant à Jake, je penche pour un suicide au médicament. Mon père lui va mourir doucement de son cancer et Dolorès et moi serons enfin libres !

- Sher … Sherlock, murmura John, joue collée au skaï de la chaise.

- Oui, oui, je sais, s'énerva Jacqueline qui planta sans grand ménagement l'aiguille dans le bras de John, votre petit ami va me retrouver, blablabla. Elle relia John à la centrifugeuse, avant d'ajouter, j'y croirai quand je le verrai, vous ne –

- C'est tout le problème avec les criminels, dit une voix grave derrière elle. Une trop grande confiance en vos … _facultés_, le dernier mot fut lâché avec mépris.

Jacqueline Ferguson fit brusquement volte face et plongea son regard dans celui de Sherlock Holmes.

- Comment avez-vous fait, siffla-t-elle furieuse. »

Oh, non, pensa John, maintenant, Sherlock allait DEVOIR lui expliquer comment il les avait retrouvés et ça allait prendre des heures et franchement, Jacqueline Ferguson faisait la pire des infirmières, l'aiguille lui faisait un mal de chien. Il ferma les yeux et écouta Sherlock expliquer de manière détaillée ce qui l'avait menée à ses déductions.

* * *

Greg feuilletait le bouquin sur les groupes sanguins et le referma bien vite. Il soupira, se préparant à l'inévitable et rendit le livre à Sherlock.

« Ooookay, vous m'expliquez en quoi tout ça est lié à la disparition de John ? Demanda-t-il.

- John est de groupe AB+, un groupe assez rare en Grande Bretagne.

- Ah, ouais, je commence à comprendre. Ca cadre avec Dodd. Un autre détenteur d'un groupe sanguin rare.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

- C'est une chance pour Mlle Ferguson que son frère s'intéresse depuis peu aux groupes sanguins. Peut-être lui en a-t-elle soufflé l'idée.

Il se tourna vers Dolorès Ferguson.

- Votre époux doit avoir un laboratoire personnel.

Dolorès sursauta.

- Ou-oui, balbutia-t-elle, juste derrière le siège social, il l'utilise lorsque …

Sherlock n'attendit pas que la jeune femme ait terminé sa phrase et sortit de l'appartement de Jacqueline Ferguson en trombe. Greg soupira et tira son portable de sa poche.

- Ok, je vais demander à la police locale d'envoyer des renforts. Je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous rentriez chez vous Mme Ferguson.

Dolorès hocha juste la tête, comme en état de choc.

- Y-a-t-il quelqu'un que je puisse appeler pour vous ? Demanda Greg sur un ton plus doux.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non … non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça va aller. Vous devriez …

Elle fit un signe de la main en direction de la porte que Sherlock venait de prendre.

- Ouais, vous avez raison, faut pas trop lui lâcher la bride, grogna Greg. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer.»

* * *

Une fois dehors, Sherlock avait immédiatement repéré le laboratoire de Jake Ferguson. Un long bâtiment moderne, tout en verre, situé un peu à l'écart du siège social.

Il se mit à courir.

Depuis son retour au BB, des images terrifiantes ne cessaient de le poursuivre : John, yeux ouverts, sans vie, fixant le ciel, peau blafarde suite à l'exsanguination … il maudissait son esprit supérieur et ses connaissances médicales et scientifiques pointues qui le renseignaient avec précision sur les effets d'un choc hypovolémique.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il souhaitait pouvoir cadenassé son palais mental et jeter la clé au loin.

Il accéléra le pas. Il devait arriver à temps parce que sinon … Non, il le devait, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Et il savait que la vie de John n'était pas la seule en jeu … la sienne était aussi dans la balance.

Il avait eu deux vies, celle « avant John » et celle « avec John ». Il ne concevait pas une troisième, celle « après John ».

Sherlock avait vite réalisé qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour John (13). Qui aurait pu prédire que cet ancien médecin militaire, amoureux des pulls aux motifs les plus ringards et ayant une nette addiction pour le Darjeeling serait sa … quoi ? Bouée de sauvetage ? Ancre ?

Meilleur ami ?

Il prit le dernier virage à fond.

* * *

Sherlock arriva au laboratoire et entra en trombe ignorant le garde qui se trouvait là. Il lui sortit le badge de Mycroft de sa poche et le brandit devant le nez du malheureux agent en criant :

« POLICE ! Vite, j'ai besoin d'une information, c'est vitale. Ou se trouve le local électrique ? »

* * *

« … et voilà, conclu Sherlock. Vous voulez plus de détails Mlle Ferguson, pas de problème, les agents de NSY se feront un plaisir de vous en donner lorsqu'ils vous énuméreront la liste des charges pesant sur votre personne, maintenant si vous voulez bien vous éloigner du docteur Watson.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. Pas particulièrement rassurant. Il rappelait à Sherlock celui d'Irène. Un sourire de façade se voulant celui d'un prédateur mais cachant en fait une proie. Le sourire de quelqu'un pris au piège et sur le point de jouer le tout pour le tout.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Jacqueline. Je crois au contraire que je vais faire ça …

Et elle lança la centrifugeuse … qui ne se mit pas en marche.

- Mais … que … QUOI ! S'indigna Jacqueline.

- Votre frère est quelqu'un d'intelligent, répliqua Sherlock. Il a installé un générateur spécifiquement pour les équipements scientifiques, le reste du bâtiment est sur le secteur. J'ai pris la peine de mettre hors service le dit générateur. Vu le groupe sanguin de John, je savais que vous utiliseriez un « accident » d'aphérèse comme cause de sa mort. Eloignez-vous de lui, répéta t-il. _Maintenant_.

Jacqueline poussa un long soupir mais obtempéra.

Sherlock avança dans le labo, ignorant la jeune femme ainsi que la personne allongée sur le lit se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce, et alla droit à John. Délicatement, il tira la longue aiguille du bras de son ami et l'aida à s'asseoir. Manquant totalement de coordination, John se laissa retomber contre la poitrine de Sherlock. Il se mit à marmonner puis enfouit littéralement son visage dans le manteau de Sherlock avec un petit soupir de contentement.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se concentra pour comprendre de quoi parlait John. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il parvint, enfin, à déchiffrer les marmonnements de ce dernier.

- Désolé John, mais non, mon nom n'est pas _caché_ sous ma chemise …

- SHERLOCK ! Cria Greg qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, deux agents de la sécurité sur les talons.

- Ah, inspecteur ! J'espère que vous aurez pensé à prévenir des secours. Un médecin qui ait toute sa tête, _lui_, serait le bienvenu.

Un autre grognement incompréhensible s'éleva du manteau de Sherlock.

- Oui, John, répondit Sherlock, je sais que son prénom est Gregory. Un prénom qu'il ne mérite d'ailleurs pas (14) si l'on en juge par ce qui s'est passé sur ce stupide stade de sport, cracha pratiquement Sherlock en resserrant son étreinte autour de John.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel. Ouf. Ils allaient bien tous les deux. Pendant un moment, lorsqu'il avait vu Sherlock serrer John contre lui, il avait cru que … mais non, ils allaient bien tous les deux. Sherlock était désagréable, comme d'habitude et John, euh, John était une fois encore complètement dans les vaps.

**Epilogue**

John poussa un bruyant soupir et repoussa de la main la _troisième_ couverture que Sherlock venait, pas très subrepticement, de poser sur son dos.

« Ça suffit Sherlock, je vais bien, grogna t-il.

Sherlock répondit avec un regard qui disait clairement « bah voyons, et moi je suis la reine de Saba !». Il récupéra la couverture que John venait de laisser tomber et la réinstalla sur les épaules de ce dernier.

- Ces choses sont, m'a-t-on dit, spécifiquement étudiées pour lutter contre les effets néfastes d'un choc, répliqua Sherlock. Et tu viens de subir un choc. Tu as été enlevé et on t'a branché à une centrifugeuse en vue d'une aphérèse sabotée. Sans oublier bien entendu le fait que tu as été drogué. Oh, mais j'oubliais que _ça_, tu le faisais très bien toi-même …

John soupira et capitula. Il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour lutter contre un Sherlock en mode « mère poule » (aussi terrifiant que cela paraisse d'associer le nom d'un Holmes avec la dite poule). Il posa la tête contre la paroi de l'ambulance et ferma les yeux.

- John ?

Hum, oui ? John rouvrit les yeux. Greg se tenait devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous avez l'air d'aller un peu mieux, lui dit-il.

Remarque qui élicita immédiatement un petit ricanement de la part de Sherlock (qui tenait dans les mains une quatrième couverture et attendait certainement le départ de Greg pour emmailloter John dedans).

- Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? Demanda John en désignant du menton la voiture de police dans laquelle Jacqueline avait été installée.

Greg se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.

- Certainement, d'abord une analyse psychiatrique pour déterminer si elle est responsable de ses actes, après … et bien après tout dépendra des résultats de la dite analyse mais quoiqu'il en ressorte, Mlle Ferguson n'est pas prête de porter sa nièce ou son neveux dans bras de sitôt.

- Ah, fut tout ce que John parvint à répondre. Il gardait son énergie pour un autre combat : Sherlock tenait toujours la couverture dans les mains.

- Ouais, Jake Ferguson va bien et sa femme aussi. Elle est au petit soin pour lui en fait. Bon signe, non ? Sinon, ce qui est intéressant, c'est ce avec quoi Mlle Ferguson a littéralement « assommé » son frère. Le cocktail qu'elle lui a administré intéresse vivement l'urgentiste. Jake Ferguson n'a apparemment aucune des stimuli classiques aux sédatifs ou stupéfiants. Jacqueline a apparemment mis en œuvre ses connaissances des plantes pour créer une drogue nouvelle. Un petit génie, je crois que c'est ce qu'a dit l'urgentiste …

Quel gâchis, pensa juste John.

- A quelle heure est le prochain train pour Brigthon ? Demanda t-il soudain. Il en avait plus qu'assez du Sussex et voulait rentrer le plus vite possible à Londres. Il repoussa les … _nomdedieu_ ! Les _quatre_ couvertures ! Quatre ? Comment avait fait Sherlock pour la lui poser sur le dos sans qu'il en aperçoive ? Tout ça était du plus haut ridicule. Et devait donc cesser immédiatement. Il n'était pas un gamin sans défense bon sang ! Les couvertures tombèrent derrière lui dans l'ambulance, et d'un mouvement brusque, il se leva …

-John ! Cria Sherlock .

- Euh, John, dit gentiment Greg, je ne crois pas que vous devriez –

… et sa cheville lâcha sous lui. Il poussa un cri et s'affala de tout son long par terre. Immédiatement, trois blouses blanches apparurent et l'aidèrent à se relever. Il fut de nouveau installé dans l'ambulance. Le regard qu'il lança à Sherlock lui promettait clairement milles tourments s'il essayait de lui poser ne serait-ce qu'un de ses horreurs orange sur le dos. Genre : je vais jeter toutes tes expérimentations dans l'évier … et il resta donc « noncouverturé » pendant que l'un des urgentistes examinait sa cheville.

- Hum, je crois que cette fois vous avez fracturé quelque chose. Sans doute une fracture de stress. Une radio nous en dira plus.

- Okay, grinça John, mâchoire serrée contre la douleur, je crois que j'ai compris. J'abandonne. Plus jamais, jamais je n'approcherai un stade de ma vie !

A cette annonce, un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Sherlock (qui profita de la détresse momentanée de John pour poser une couverture sur son dos).

Quant à Greg, il pensa juste : « Alléluia ! ».

**Zi Endeuh !**

(11) Merci Wikipédia !

(12) Je suis de ce groupe sanguin peu répandu en France (moins de 4 pour cent de la population), je donne mon sang régulièrement et, quand le courage ne me fuit pas, mon plasma (le don de plasma est un peu plus impressionnant que le simple don de sang). Le groupe AB+ est en effet donneur de plasma universel. Voilà, vous savez quelque chose de super intime sur moi ! C'est aussi (un peu …) à cause de ça que j'ai choisi d'adapter le Vampire su Sussex. J'ai tout de suite pensé au centre de transfusion sanguine, mouarf (c'est des gentils vampires mais des vampires quand même !).

(13) N'importe quoi comme te jeter du toit d'un bâtiment ! IDIOT ! Snif, je veux la saison 3.

(14) Grégory vient du grec Grêgorios qui signifie « vigilant ».


End file.
